Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag
by EllieSophie
Summary: Harry und Ron kommen mal wieder zu spät zum Unterricht! Als die beiden außer Atem den Kerker betreten, verschlägt es ihnen die Sprache! Snape total verändert! Wie und warum erfahrt ihr in 20 Kapiteln!rnPairings: Anfangs SSxHG, später RWxHG und DMxHG
1. 1 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag 

Mmmhhhhhhmmmmm....Wie soll ich nur anfangen....Ach ja, richtig. Damals, als ich noch jung war, schrieb ich eine Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ich weiß nicht, ob die heute, wo ich 80 Jahre alt bin, überhaupt noch ‚in' sind. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es für euch eine interessante Stunde voller Spaß, Spannung und Liebe sein wird. Diese Fanfiction ist all den jungen Menschen da draußen gewidmet, die Professor Snape mögen, als Fiesling, der auch seine gute Seite hat. Was? Ihr glaubt nicht an seine gute Seite? Dann lasst mich euch diese Geschichte erzählen......

P.s.: Ich bin nicht 80 Jahre alt, falls das jetzt einige von euch glauben.........

Kapitel 1 

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. War dieser Tag wirklich so normal wie er schien? Jedenfalls hasteten zwei fünfzehnjährige Jungen, der eine hatte rote Haare, Sommersprossen und war sehr groß für sein Alter und der andere Junge hatte schwarze Haare, trug eine Brille und war klein gewachsen, wobei das Auffälligste wohl an ihm, seine Blitzförmige Narbe war, die ihn in dieser Welt so berühmt gemacht hatte, zu den Kerkern, wo sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Zaubertrankunterricht hatten. Ganz außer Atem betraten die beiden Freunde den Kerker und wollten schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, um ihre Verspätung zu erklären, doch was sie im Kerker erwartete, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Ihr Lehrer Professor Snape, zudem Hauslehrer von Slytherin und schlimmster Feind der Gryffindors, sagte nur:,, Wenn Sie sich dann bitte setzen würden, ,,verehrte Gryffindors". Doch Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, so hießen die beiden Freunde, konnten sich nicht setzen, so verdattert standen die beiden mitten im Kerker. Sie mussten da stehen bleiben und sich Professor Snape genau angucken, denn er hatte sich von einem Tag zum anderen total verändert (Wer Professor Snape kennt, wird sich wundern, wie er sich wohl verändert haben mag.). Professor Snape hatte sich die Haare rot gefärbt und trug zudem einen roten Umhang. Nachdem Professor Snape die beiden ,,begrüßt" hatte, ging er an die Tafel, um das Thema dieser Doppelstunde anzuschreiben. Ihre beste Freundin, Hermine Granger, begrüßte sie kichernd:,, So ist er schon, seit er hier reinkommen ist, ach was sage ich, hereingeschwebt ist er förmlich und ihr hättet dabei sein sollen, als er Malfoy angefahren und ihm 20 Punkte abgezogen hat. Er guckt immer noch total verdattert." Ihre anderen Mitschüler fingen schon wieder an, lauthals zu lachen, wobei Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown am lautesten kicherten. Verwundert blickten die drei Freunde auf die Tafel und mussten nun ebenfalls lachen, wobei sie einen Seitenblick auf die total verwirrten Slytherins riskierten, denn das Thema des heutigen Tages hieß: Wie braue ich einen Liebestrank. Professor fing auch sofort an, ihnen zu erzählen, welche Zutaten man für ihn benötigt, wie er wirkt und wie lange. Doch dies alles war für Harry und die anderen Gryffindors zuviel. Sie lachten, lachten und lachten, wobei sie schon alle auf dem Kerkerboden verstreut lagen und sich die Bäuche hielten. Außerdem versuchten sie sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, doch wenn sie in die Gesichter der anderen oder in eines der sauer drein blickenden Slytherin Gesichter sahen, konnten sie einfach nichts anderes, als weiter zu lachen. Wäre jetzt jemand draußen vorbeigegangen, hätte er wahrscheinlich geglaubt, drinnen würden zehn Lachsäcke auf einmal gedrückt werden.

Außerdem würde er sich wundern, wenn dieser jemand ein Lehrer gewesen wäre, denn fröhliches Gelächter von Gyffindors hörte man sonst nicht aus den Kerkern. Denn Professor Snape war der gemeinste, hinterhältigste und strengste Lehrer der Schule. Er bevorzugte nur sein eigenes Haus, nämlich Slytherin und er war hinter der Stelle für den Lehrer als ,,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" her, was natürlich jeder in der Schule wusste. Jedenfalls würde er ihnen normalerweise Punkte abziehen, wenn sie in seinem Unterricht lachten. Ihr Gelächter musste durch die gesamte Schule hallen, und Hogwarts war nicht gerade eine kleine Schule, denn plötzlich stand das gesamte Lehrerkollegium plus Direktor Albus Dumbledore im Kerker. Doch Snape schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein, denn er machte einfach weiter Unterricht und laberte weiter über den Liebestrank und seine Zutaten. Die Lehrer waren sprachlos, als sie das Durcheinander im Kerker sahen, doch die Slytherins waren erleichtert, die Lehrer zu sehen, denn nun würden die verdammten Gryffindors endlich wieder ruhig gestellt werden. Professor McGonagall fand als erste die Sprache wieder, doch sie schien es überhaupt nicht komisch zu finden, dass Schüler ihres Hauses, und noch dazu in diesem Alter, sich wie ein Haufen Lachsäcke benahmen. Das würde Konsequenzen haben, dachten die übrigen Lehrer, die McGonagall beobachteten. Sie wussten allerdings da noch nicht, dass dies erst der Anfang war und wie Recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung hatten.

Hey, EllieSophie, bitte schlafen Sie nicht ein, jetzt, wo es spannend wird...Misst, wir bekommen sie einfach nicht wach. Dann werden wir wohl warten müssen, bis sie wieder aufwacht. Schade...........

Ich weiß nicht, wie der erste Teil bei euch angekommen ist, deshalb hoffe ich auf Reviews. Auf die kommt es an, ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben werde, denn sie ist meine erste FanFiction. Freue mich über Anregungen, Drohungen und natürlich auch über Lobe.


	2. 2 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 2 

,,Hey, ich glaube EllieSophie bewegt sich.", flüsterte einer der Zuhörer. ,,EllieSophie, bitte wachen Sie auf. Sie sind dabei, uns ihre FanFiction zu erzählen. Bei dem Wort ,,FanFiction" öffnet die ehemalige Autorin die Augen und langsam scheint sie sich zu erinnern, warum sie hier ist. ,,Du meine Güte, bin ich etwa beim Erzählen eingeschlafen?" Heftiges Kopfnicken der Zuhörer bestätigt ihre Frage. ,,Mal sehen, wo war ich stehen geblieben?" ,,Sie wollten uns gerade erzählen, was Professor McGonagall mit den Gryffindors anstellen wird."

,,Ach ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein..."

Morgana McGonagall: Naja vielleicht hab ich mit dem Lachen ein bisschen übertrieben, aber das wollte ich hier hervorheben, weil das ja eine besondere und ungewöhnliche Situation ist!

Silberflügel: Er hat ja nicht lange rote Haare, aber ich wollte meine Leser eigentlich nicht damit schocken!

Sorry! Das sollte eigentlich komisch rüberkommen...

Angel-of-Mystic: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Mehr kann ich dir aber jetzt noch nicht verraten!

Kapitel 2 

,,Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise erklären, was sie hier machen?" Diese Frage stellte sie noch mit beherrschter Stimme, doch im nächsten Augenblick wünschte sie, sie hätte es auf ihre andere Art gemacht, denn die Gryffindors lachten nur noch lauter. ,,WÄREN SIE BITTE SO FREUNDLICH, MIR ZU ERKLÄREN,WAS SIE HIER MACHEN, WO SIE DOCH UNTERRICHT BEI PROFESSOR SNAPE HABEN?!?" Diese Frage stellte sie nun etwas lauter und viel wütender, sodass Professor Flitwick, der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst, vor Schreck umfiel. Doch diese Art an Minerva McGonagall ließ die Schüler aufschrecken und sie liessen sich an ihren Plätzen nieder. ,,Danke, Minerva", sagte Professor Albus Dumbledor, der Direktor von Hogwarts. ,,Ich möchte, dass Sie sich sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben und dort bis zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde warten, während die Lehrer wieder in ihren Unterricht gehen. ,,Professor McGonagall wird Ihnen sagen, wie die Strafe aussehen wird, nachdem wir herausgefunden haben, warum Professor Snape sich so verändert hat. Daher bitte ich sie beide, mit mir in mein Büro zu kommen. Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Lehrer und die Schüler packten erfreut, aber auch enttäuscht, ihre Sachen und machten sich getrennt auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Gryffindors nutzten die freie Zeit, um über das soeben Geschehene und Unvorstellbare zu quatschen. ,,Schade, dass ihr beide nicht von Anfang an dabei wart, aber ihr musstet ja wieder einmal zu spät kommen.", sagte Hermine. ,,Stimmt. Einfach zum Schieflachen, wie er hereingekommen ist. Ich habe schon gedacht, Professor Flitwick hat an ihm Wingardium Leviosa angewandt.", pflichtete Lavender Brown ihr bei. ,,So ein Mist. Da haben wir ja wirklich was verpasst. Wäre ich doch nur gestern Abend eher ins Bett gegangen, dann hätte ich nicht verschlafen und wäre auch nicht zu spät gekommen.

Ausserdem hätte ich Snapes Auftritt nicht verpasst.", ärgerte sich Ron. ,,Du bist selbst schuld. Du hättest eben nicht länger darüber nachdenken sollen, wie Malfoy am schmerzvollsten sterben oder wie er rausfliegen könnte." Ron wollte schon zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, da er nicht wollte, dass sich die beiden stritten:

,,Sag mal, Hermine. Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder? Schließlich warst du in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft in der Bibliothek." ,,Nein, Harry. Diesmal habe ich wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Ich wüsste auch zu gern, was ihn so verändert hat. Wenn ihr mich fragt, er selber ist das nicht gewesen. Irgendjemand hat ihn mit einem Zauber belegt. Ich werde sofort in die Bibliothek gehen und nach einer Lösung suchen. Hoffentlich finde ich etwas in den Büchern." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. Das war ihre Hermine, wie sie sie kannten. Doch war dies wirklich so?

Währenddessen in Dumbledors Büro...

,,Wie wollen Sie herausfinden, was ihn verändert hat? Mit Veritaserium?", fragte Professor McGonagall. ,,Das wird die letzte Möglichkeit sein, Minerva.", antwortete Dumbledor. ,,sollten wir nicht herausfinden können, was ihn verändert hat, muss er zu Madam Pomfrey und ich werde seinen Unterricht vertreten. Sollte er jedoch niemals wieder normal werden, was ich nicht hoffe, müssen wir einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und einen neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin finden. Und nun werden wir versuchen, herauszubekommen, was ihm denn fehlt. Ich brauche folgendes: Zauberstab, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Alraunen, Filch, Peeves und Mr. Potter. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte diese Zutaten bringen würden?" ,,Natürlich Professor, natürlich." Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Büro. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was der Direktor mit diesen Leuten wollte und spielte mit dem Gedanken, dass er nicht doch langsam verrückt geworden ist."

Unterdessen suchte Hermine in der Bibliothek nach einer Lösung, doch bis jetzt war sie noch nicht fündig geworden, doch das würde sich bald ändern, dessen war sie sich sicher.

So Leute, das war der zweite Teil. Zwar nicht ganz so lustig wie im ersten, aber das wird sich im nächsten ändern.

Denn wozu braucht Professor Dumbledor Professor Trelawney und Potter? Und vor allem, wozu Peeves?

Ausserdem möchte ich mich für die Kommis bedanken in die Luft springt und ein Fähnchen mit Harry Potter drauf schwingt, doch sich im nächsten Moment wünscht, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn sie hat dadurch einen Hexenschuß bekommen . Deshalb sehen wir uns wieder, wenn der dritte Teil fertig ist, dann erfahrt ihr auch, was mit Snape los ist und wozu Dumbledor das ganze Arsenal braucht, das er bei Professor McGonagall bestellt hat. Sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch rühren kann und deshalb aufhören muss.


	3. 3 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 3 

Die ehemalige FanFic Autorin bleibt vor dem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Raum stehen und lauscht an der Tür. Von drinnen hört sie leises Stimmengemurmel. Die Jugendlichen und Kinder jeglichen Alters warteten in diesem Raum, um den nächsten Teil der FanFic zu hören, also betrat sie den Raum, damit ihre Zuhörer nicht länger warten mussten. Langsam ging sie auf den gemütlichen Sessel, nahe dem Kamin zu und setzte sich hin. Ihr Blick schweifte über die erwartungsvollen Gesichter und schon begann sie den nächsten Teil zu erzählen...

Silberflügel: Haha! Das mit den Alraunen wird sich jetzt klären!

Morgana McGonagall: Es ist ein Schwebezauber und sie denkt das, weil er ja so förmlich „hereingeschwebt" ist!

Kapitel 3 

Professor McGonagall lief durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm, um als letztes Mr. Potter zu holen. Die anderen Lehrer, Peeves und Filch warteten bereits auf die beiden in Dumbledores Büro. Nun war McGonagall vor dem Porträtloch angekommen und nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort,Verrückter Valentinstag" und gelangte so in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die anderen quatschend fand. Als sie ihre Lehrerin erblickten, verstummten sie und warteten darauf, dass sie ihnen ihre Strafarbeit mitteilte. ,Bis jetzt wissen wir noch nicht, was Professor Snape verändert hat. Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass Mr. Potter sofort in sein Büro kommt. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Mr. Potter." Harry folgte ihr durch das Porträtloch, durch die Gänge bis zum Büro des Direktors. McGonagall nannte das Passwort,Liebestrank" und sie traten ein. Harry wunderte sich, warum ausgerechnet er mit in das Büro des Direktors kommen sollte. , Da wir nun alle hier versammelt sind, möchte ich damit beginnen, Professor Snape wieder in seinen Normalzustand zu bringen. Hmmmhhh... Womit fangen wir denn an? Jaja... Das könnte vielleicht klappen... Peeves würden Sie bitte versuchen um ihn herum zu fliegen, vielleicht auch durch ihn hindurch und ihn erschrecken?" Mit einem lauten gackernden Lachen tat Peeves genau das, was Professor Dumdledore von ihm erwartete. Doch dies schien nichts zu nützen, denn Snape blieb einfach ruhig sitzen ohne sich zu rühren. Anscheinend spürte er die eisige Kälte nicht. Er war eben ein wirklicher Meister der Zaubertränke oder war er einfach nur zu dämlich um die eisige Kälte zu spüren,Professor Trelawney, würden sie bitte Professor Snape die Zukunft voraussagen?" ,Aber warum das denn, Professor?"

,Sagen Sie ihm eine ganz schreckliche Zukunft voraus, vielleicht wacht er durch den Schock auf." ,In Ordnung Professor. Also, Severus. Dann wollen wir mal in die Kristallkugel sehen, was ihnen bevorsteht." Gespannt lehnte sich Severus vor, denn gleich würde er einen Blick in seine Zukunft bekommen und das auch noch gratis und von so einer wunderschönen Person. ,Aha. In Zukunft werden Sie Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Zaubererschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein. Ausserdem werden Sie Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Sie werden immer wieder auf eine ganz bestimmte Person treffen, die niemand anders als der berühmte Harry Potter ist. Zudem werden Sie sich mit der naseweisen Miss Hermine Granger rumschlagen müssen, die Ihnen etwas erzählt, wovon Sie nie etwas geahnt haben. Auch müssen Sie sich von Mr. Draco Malfoy und dem Rest der Schule einige Gemeinheiten wie ,Verehrter Professor Snape..." anhören und das Gekicher der Gryffindors wird Sie noch im Schlaf verfolgen. Ausserdem wird Ihnen hin und wieder eine gewisse Person begegnen, für die Sie mehr empfinden, als Sie sich eingestehen würden. Oh nein, nein, nein. Das ist einfach schrecklich. Sie, Si, Sie werden..." ,Was werde ich? Befördert? Im Lotto 5 Millionen Gewinnen oder die Weltmeisterschaft im Tennis Gewinnen?" (Man stelle sich Snape in Tennissachen mit einem Tennisschläger vor!) ,Nein, nein. Etwas viel schrecklicheres. Sie werden ihrem schlimmsten Feind ins Auge blicken und einen grauenhaften Tod sterben.", flüsterte Trelawney mit zitternder Stimme. ,Oh, wenn das alles ist. So was höre ich jeden Tag. Damit können Sie mich nicht schocken. Das war ein guter Witz. Den werde ich mir merken. Hahhahha." ,Und dabei war ich wirklich gut.",sagte sie beleidigt. ,Oh ja, das waren Sie.", antwortete McGonagall ironisch. Beleidigt schwebte Professor Trelawney zur Tür hinaus. ,Nun ja. Ihre Vorraussagungen sind nicht ganz die neuesten und schocken schon niemanden mehr, aber ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden. Professor Flitwick, könnten Sie vielleicht mit Wingardium Leviosa Professor Snape durch das Zimmer hüpfen lassen, wie ein Ball?" ,Na schön, Professor, aber auf Ihre Verantwortung. Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn man diesen Zauberspruch an Menschen versucht?" ,Natürlich, Professor Flitwick. Deshalb habe ich Sie rufen lassen, denn das ist ja Ihr Spezialgebiet und Sie können diesen Spruch perfekt anwenden. Wenn ich Sie dann darum bitten würde?" ,Na schön. Sie haben mich überredet. Wingardium Leviosa." Und wie Professor Dumbledore es sich vorgestellt hatte, hüpfte Severus Snape wie ein Ball durch das Zimmer und die Versammelten mussten sich ducken, damit er sie nicht streifte und sie ebenfalls durch das Zimmer hüpften. Ausserdem tat Severus Snape dabei etwas, was Harry und die anderen nie von ihm erwartet hätten.

Doch dies wird in diesem Teil noch nicht verraten, sondern erst im nächsten Kapitel. Ihr könnt ja mal raten, was er dabei tut und es mir in einem Kommentar erzählen. Ich weiß es bereits, aber ich werde es euch noch nicht verraten und deshalb werden wir uns erst wiedersehen, wenn es heißt, Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank.

Bis bald, eure Elliechan!

p.s.: Wünsche euch allen einen schönen Valentinstag!


	4. 4 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 4 

,Wiedereinmal ist es an der Zeit, den nächsten Teil dieser FanFiction zu erzählen und ich versichere euch, dass es noch spannender und lustiger wird. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr jungen Leute mir erzählen würdet, wie ihr sie findet. Aber nun wünsche ich viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Teil."

Silberflügel: Danke für das Kompliment! Versuche natürlich weiterhin mein bestes! Freut mich doch sehr, wenn ich meine Leser immer wieder mit neuen Ideen überraschen kann...

Noel McKey: Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts Liest ja gleich selbst die Auflösung. Auch an dich danke für das Kompliment!

Kapitel 4 

Während Severus Snape durch das Zimmer hüpfte, lachte er dabei fröhlich. Dieses Herumgehüpfe schien ihm soviel Spaß zu machen, dass er von ganzem Herzen lachte(Ich hab die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, das J.K. Rowling Severus mal natürlich lachen lässt!). Die Anwesenden schauten sich überrascht an und Harry dachte bei sich,Wenn ich das den anderen erzähle, die halten mich für total übergeschnappt.' ,Auch wenn Severus dabei Spaß zu haben scheint, hat dieser Zauberspruch nicht seine erhoffte Wirkung erzielt. Wenn ich Sie dann um den Gegenspruch bitten dürfte.", sagte Professor Dumbledore. , Als nächstes möchte ich Professor Sprout bitten, eine Jungalraune zu holen. Vielleicht wird Severus durch einen lauten Schrei wieder ganz der alte werden." ,In Ordnung Professor. Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr züchte ich immer einige Alraunen. Dürfte ich vielleicht Mr. Potter mitnehmen oder benötigen sie ihn hier?" ,Ich brauche ihn hier, aber wenn Mr. Filch Sie begleiten könnte, wäre das auch sicher in Ordnung." ,Natürlich, Direktor. Würden Sie mir dann bitte folgen, Mr. Filch?" Professor Sprout und Filch verließen das Büro. ,So! Während Professor Sprout die Alraunen holt, möchte ich dich, Harry, bitten, dich vor Professor Snape zu stellen." Harry, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, schien überrascht und fragte sich, was Dumbledore mit ihm vorhatte. Er stellte sich vor Snape und wartete ab, was er als nächstes machen sollte. Harry spürte, dass Snape ihn anstarrte und so schaute er ihm ebenfalls in die Augen. Doch was er dort sah, überraschte ihn. Er sah nicht die Kälte, die sonst in seinen Augen war, sondern Freundlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit. Auch Professor Dumbledore schien überrascht. ,Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass Severus in die Realität zurückkehrt, wenn er einem seiner ,Lieblingsschüler" in die Augen sieht, aber man kann sich auch mal irren." In diesem Moment kamen Sprout und Filch mit Ohrenschützern und den Alraunen.(Ich stelle mir das so vor, dass man mit Alraunen Menschen ins wirkliche Leben zurückholen kann, die in Trance sind oder im Koma liegen. Sie tragen daher keine Ohrenschützer, da sie nicht sterben werden, wenn die Alraunen noch jung sind.) Alle setzten sich die Ohrenschützer auf und Dumbledore gab ein Zeichen. Sprout und Filch holten nun die Alraunen heraus. Sie begangen sofort zu schreien und nach ein paar Sekunden, stopften Sprout und Filch die Alraunen in einen Topf. So nahmen alle wieder die Ohrenschützer ab. ,So wie ich das sehe, ist er wohl doch nicht in Trance gewesen. Schade, Madam Pomfrey, würden Sie bitte Severus mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, wie wir ihn heilen können?" Madam Pomfrey wollte gerade antworten, als eine vertraute Stimme antwortete, Ich glaube Professor, ich habe eine Antwort auf ihre Frage gefunden." Alle drehten sich überrascht um und Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. An der Tür stand seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. ,Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, wie Sie hereingekommen sind?" Hermine wollte gerade antworten, doch Dumbledore sprach ruhig,Würden Sie uns ihre Idee erklären?" ,Es ist eine heikle Sache, bei der eigentlich niemand dabei sein darf..." ,Werden Sie dazu einen Zauberspruch verwenden?",fragte Dumbledore. ,Nein. Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte, den Raum zu verlassen?" Harry war überrascht. Seit wann sprach Hermine so mit einem Lehrer? Wortlos verließen das Büro und ließen Hermine mit Snape allein. ,Direktor, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, was ist, wenn sie da drin etwas Verbotenes tut?", fragte McGonagall. Harry musste ihr insgeheim Recht geben. Was wäre, wenn Snape sie alle zum Narren hielte und Hermine da drin etwas antäte? Er wollte schon zurück in das Büro gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. ,Ich denke, wir können ihr vertauen. Sie ist eine sehr fähige junge Hexe und weiß mehr als manch älterer Zauberer." Dumbledore hatte Recht, Hermine wusste immer was sie machte und würde nicht in Gefahr sein.( Weiß sie das wirklich? Ich bin mir nicht sicher!)Noch während er das dachte, hörten sie drinnen eine vertraute Stimme brüllen, Miss Granger, was zum Henker haben Sie in Professor Dumbledores Büro zu suchen und wo wir schon dabei sind, was mache ich hier überhaupt?" (Nanu, Severus zieht ihr ja gar keine Punkte ab? ;-) ) Dumbledore ging in sein Büro und die anderen folgten ihm. Hermine stand etwas abseits und lächelte. ,Miss Granger hat sie gerade in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sie können sich bei ihr bedanken." Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen, doch Hermine guckte sofort wieder weg und errötete leicht. Sie schien sehr verlegen zu sein.,Was hat sie nur mit Snape allein in diesem Raum gemacht?',fragte sich Harry. Doch er wusste auch, dass er es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren würde, da sie es ihm nicht erzählen würde. Doch er wusste , dass Ron im Dreieck springen würde(Ron springt im Dreieck? Das stelle ich mir lieber nicht vor! Wer weiß, was er sich dabei brechen könnte..Was tue ich ihm da überhaupt an?), wenn er das erfährt.,Nun gut, die Lehrer möchte ich bitten, ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen und Filch, Sie bitte auch. Mr. Potter, Sie warten bitte unten auf Miss Granger. Ich hab noch ein Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden." Sie verließen das Büro und Hermine erzählte mit gesenkten Augen, was sie mit Snape gemacht hatte. Dumbledore entließ sie mit der Strafe, die noch kommen würde und 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Harry.

So, das war der 4. Teil. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit!


	5. 5 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 5 

Hallo Leute! Hier kommt wie versprochen der nächste Teil. Mal sehen, was in diesem Kapitel so alles passieren wird. Hab im Moment meine kreative Phase und Lust zu schreiben. Ich würde mich über ein paar Kommis sehr freuen. Aber nun viel Spaß damit.

Nifilwen: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich freu mich immer, wenn Leute mögen, was ich fabriziere! (hrhr)

Was total irrationales? So könnte man es auch sehen! Viel Spaß beim Rauskriegen...

muridae: Auch dir danke für das Kompliment! Und hier kommt auch die Fortsetzung für dich.

HermyBookworm: Da kann ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass du dich eingeloggt hast, mhm? grins

Mehr verrate ich noch nicht! Sonst nehm ich euch ja die Spannung!

Noel McKey: Ui! Da hab ich ja das Kap so hingekriegt wie ichs wollte Schön, dass jemand drüber lacht XD! Du hast ja ne irre Fantasie Oo Nja aber es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt, meine FF.

honeydonkey: Und schon geht es weiter! Etwas spät diesmal, aber es geht weiter Und das ist schließlich die Hauptsache! Absätze? Ai, ai Sir!

Kapitel 5 

Kurz bevor Hermine die Tür zum Gang öffnete, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie fragen würde, was geschehen war und sie musste sich gut überlegen, was sie ihm erzählte. Denn wenn sie ihm alles erzählen würde, würde er nur wieder ausflippen.

Nachdem sie noch einmal Luft geholt hatte, öffnete sie die Tür und bemerkte, dass Harry etwas abseits an einem Fenster lehnte. Er schien meilenweit weg mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Hermine ging leise auf ihn zu und räusperte sich. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute sie fragend an. Die beiden kannten sich mittlerweile so gut, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden. ,Komm mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry. Dort werde ich euch alles erzählen. Ich habe keine Lust dies zweimal zu tun."

Harry war überrascht, doch folgte er seiner ,Hermine' (Worauf deute ich da bloß hin?). Langsam und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander in den Gryffindorturm. Harry fragte sich, ob er Mine (Ah ha, jetzt hat er ihr auch noch einen Spitznamen gegeben) fragen sollte, was sie mit Snape gemacht hatte, doch fürchtete er auch ihre Antwort. Als sie vor dem Porträtloch standen, nannte Hermine der ,Fetten Dame" das Passwort,Verrückter Valentinstag". Beide traten ein und wurden bereits von den anderen erwartet.

,Und, wisst ihr schon, welche Strafe uns erwartet?", fragte Ron. ,Nein, aber die Lehrer beraten gerade, wie sie uns bestrafen werden. Hermine wird uns sicher erzählen wollen, wie sie es geschafft hat, Snape zu heilen." ,Wie, du hast ihn geheilt? Wie konntest du nur? Snape gehört zu unseren Erzfeinden und du hilfst ihm?" , Ron war wütend. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Hermine Snape geholfen hatte.

,Hör auf Ron. Hermine hat für ihre ,Heldentat" 20 Punkte bekommen. Du solltest ihr also lieber danken." ,beschwichtigte Harry ihn.

,Trotzdem gefällt mir die Sache nicht. Snape wird uns dafür noch umso mehr ärgern."

,Mag sein, aber ich will jetzt wissen, wie Hermine es geschafft hat, Snape zu heilen."

Hermine seufzte und langsam begann sie zu erzählen,Also...Kurz nachdem Harry und Professor McGonagall weg waren, bin ich in die Bibliothek gegangen, um einen Weg zu finden, Snape zu heilen. Ich fand die Lösung in einem Buch, das noch sehr neu zu sein schien. Dies verwunderte mich, da alle Bücher in Hogwarts sehr alt sind. Von der Neugier gepackt, öffnete ich das Buch und blätterte eine Weile darin. Auf irgendeiner Seite fand ich die Lösung unseres Problems. Es war ein einfaches Mittel, aber sehr schwierig zu bewältigen und ich war mir klar, dass die Lehrer nie darauf kommen würden.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg, zu Dumbledores Büro. Dabei überlegte ich, wie wohl das Passwort lauten würde. Der Zufall wollte es so, dass weiter vor mir Professor Sprout und Filch liefen. Ich folgte ihnen, versteckte mich im Schatten und konnte so das Passwort hören.

Wenig später traute ich mich hervor und nannte das Passwort. Gerade im richtigen Moment erschien ich und erklärte Dumbledore, dass ich eine Lösung gefunden hätte. Dumbledore ließ mich mit Snape allein. Er schien mir zu vertrauen, sonst wäre er in seinem Büro geblieben.

Ich wandte dieses Mittel an und seine Wirkung zeigte sich sofort, indem Snape mich wie gewohnt anblaffte. Als die Lehrer und die anderen dies hörten, eilten sie in das Lehrerzimmer. Dumbledore schickte die anderen ins Lehrerzimmer, aber Harry nach draußen, da er mit mir noch ein Wörtchen reden wollte. So erzählte ich ihm, was ich euch gerade erzählt habe und ich musste ihm versprechen, niemandem zu verraten, was dieses einfache Mittel gewesen war."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, holte sie einmal tief Luft und schaute die anderen an. Sie wusste, dass sie den anderen gerade die größte Lüge ihres Lebens erzählt hatte, aber sie konnte ihnen schließlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen, oder? Sie würden es nicht verstehen, dass sie schon länger etwas für eine gewisse Person empfand. Sie wollte einfach nur den Valentinstag ausnutzen, der in einer Woche war, um diese Person auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und diese Sache war halt Mittel zum Zweck, wie ein bekanntes Muggelsprichwort oder so ähnlich lautete.

Jedenfalls schauten die anderen Hermine überrascht an und konnten nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatten. Außerdem wollte sie ihnen einfach nicht erzählen, was dieses einfache Mittel gewesen war. Dean hatte sich wieder als erster gefasst und fragte Hermine, Wenn dieses Mittel so einfach gewesen ist, wie du sagst, warum hat dir Dumbledore nicht dann 50 Punkte gegeben?" ,Na wegen der Strafarbeit natürlich. Sonst hätte die gar keinen Wert mehr.", antwortete Hermine. ,Könntest du nicht dieses Buch holen, damit wir es uns ansehen können und sehen, was es für ein einfaches Mittel war?", fragte Harry. ,Tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber dies müssen Sie auf später verschieben, denn ich habe ihnen ihre Strafarbeit zu erklären." Das Porträtloch war gerade zur Seite geklappt und Professor McGonagall trat in den Raum. Die Gryffindors hielten den Atem an und erwarteten ihre gemeinsame Strafarbeit.

,Und glaubt mir, sie werden überrascht sein, denn damit hätten sie nicht gerechnet." Damit verabschiedete sich EllieSophie von ihren Zuhörern bzw. Lesern und wünschte noch allen eine gute Nacht.

Mit diesem Teil grüße ich alle Severus Snape- und Herminefans!

Tschau, bis zum nächsten Teil! (Mann, was für ein Blödsinn.)


	6. 6 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 6 

So, da bin ich wieder! Ab diesem Kapitel wird es meistens um Hermine und ein par gewisse Personen gehen, aber mehr verrate ich euch nicht! Da ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst noch erzählen soll, wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil!

Noel McKey: Sorry, aber die nächsten paar werden, fürchte ich, auch nicht länger sein''.Hoffe, du bleibst mir trotzdem treu!

Oh...

Schon schade, dass deine Fantasie sich verflüchtigt hat

Njo vielleicht findest du sie ja in diesem Kapi wieder...

ganz fest die daumen drück

honeydonkey: Bitte Ich geh doch gern auf die Wünsche meiner Leser ein...

viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Nifilwen: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapi gefallen hat! Hoffe, dieses hier tuts auch...

Also...

Wenn sie was perverses, ich meine wirklich perverses getan hätte, hätte ich das rating höher eingestuft

Aber lass dich einfach überraschen, was sie getan hat!

**Kapitel 6**

Gespannt warteten die Gryffindors auf ihre Strafarbeit. ,Wir haben lange hin und her diskutiert und nun eine geeignete Strafe gefunden. Sie werden 5 Blätter Pergament zum Thema Liebe schreiben und zwar bis morgen. Ihre Strafarbeit werden Sie Professor Snape geben.", sagte Professor McGonagall. ,Was genau sollen wir denn schreiben?", fragte Neville, der mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte. ,Lassen Sie sich was einfallen. Schreiben Sie über ihre Zukunft mit einer Frau an ihrer Seite und wie sie sich diese gemeinsame Zukunft vorstellen. Das sollte als Hinweis genügen. Den Rest überlasse ich ihnen. Begeben sie sich nun zur nächsten Stunde. Soviel ich weiß, haben Sie jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die verblüffte Klasse zurück. ,Die haben doch einen Knall! Wer ist denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen?", fragte Seamus. Insgeheim gaben ihm die anderen Recht, aber da alles nichts half, mussten sie nun diese bescheuerte Strafarbeit machen und als nächstes in die langweiligste Stunde überhaupt gehen. Also machten sie sich mürrisch auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Nachmittags unterhielten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine über Snape's mysteriöses Verhalten vom Vormittag. Nebenbei machten sie ihre Strafarbeit. Hermine hatte schon fast fünf Blätter geschrieben, während Harry und Ron immer noch darüber diskutierten worüber sie schreiben wollten.

,Sie werden wohl noch Mitternacht daran sitzen. Parvati und Lavender kichern die ganze Zeit. Wenn die anderen wüssten, wen ich liebe. Sie denken ja, ich würde Krum lieben, aber wenn eine gewisse Person mich fragen würde...' Hermine seufzte leise.

Sie wusste nicht, dass sie heimlich beobachtet wurde. Einige Minuten später klappte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen und räumte ihre Sachen ein.

,Ich bin in der Bücherei.", sagte sie.

Ron fragte,Schon fertig?"

,Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

,Darf ich lesen?"

,Nein. Ab und zu könntest du dein Hirn auch mal anstrengen. Aber denken war ja noch nie deine Stärke.", antwortete Hermine schnippisch.

,Hey, hört auf zu streiten.", mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch ein.

,Ich bin in der Bücherei.", sprachs und verschwand.

,Was ist denn mit der heute los? Die benimmt sich genauso merkwürdig wie Snape. Vielleicht haben die beiden ja was miteinander.", sagte Ron.

,Das glaubst du doch nicht im ernst, oder? Malfoy und Hermine wär ja schon schlimm genug, aber Hermine und Snape? Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst?"

,Warum? Könnte doch sein, oder? Ich meine, denk doch mal an Krum! Außerdem hab ich das Gefühl, dass Hermine uns etwas verschweigt. Ich würd zu gerne wissen, was sie mit Snape angestellt hat, aber nicht mal uns will sie es verraten. Das ist doch mehr als merkwürdig."

,Ja, schon. Ich glaube trotzdem nicht daran, dass sie in Krum verliebt oder gar mit ihm zusammen war. Meinst du nicht, sie hätte uns davon erzählt?"

,Kann sein, ich werde jedenfalls nicht schlau aus ihr. Du etwa?"

,Nein, auch nicht. Aber lass uns jetzt endlich mit dieser Strafarbeit anfangen. Ich hab keine Lust noch Mitternacht daran zu sitzen.", beendete Harry ihre Diskussion.

,Dieser Ron! Also hatte ich doch recht! Er ist tatsächlich in Hermine verliebt. Ob sie wohl schon von ihrem Glück weiß? Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal darauf ansprechen. Außerdem sollte ich sie noch mal wegen Snape fragen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie uns ne dicke fette Lüge aufgetischt hat.'

Unterdessen dachte Ron ,Was war denn vorhin mit Hermine los? Warum hat sie so geseufzt? Ich wüsste zu gerne, was sie mit Snape angestellt hat, aber wie ich sie kenne, wird sie es uns nicht erzählen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr endlich sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. Was mache ich aber, wenn sie nicht das gleiche empfindet? Ich würde damit nur unsere Freundschaft zerstören und es würde nicht mehr so sein wie früher. Vielleicht sollte ich Harry mal fragen. Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht in Hermine verliebt. Aber was denke ich denn da? Harry ist doch mein bester Freund! Wir sollten über so was reden können. Ich werde ihn also bei der nächsten Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen.'

Unterdessen am anderen Ende des Schlosses, in den Kerkern, ...

...wanderte Snape in seinem Büro unruhig hin und her. Seit Stunden überlegte er sich nun, was da nun eigentlich in Dumbledores Büro vorgefallen war. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht wirklich einen Reim daraus machen. ,Diese verflixte Granger! Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt! Für ihre Frechheit hätte ich ihr doch glatte 50 Punkte abziehen können. Aber nein, ich war zu verdutzt oder entsetzt um ihr Punkte abzuziehen. Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen. Was war nur mit mir los? Bis jetzt hat es noch keine Gryffindor geschafft, mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen! Und dann kommt diese Granger daher und tut es! Ich bin gespannt, was sie in ihrer Strafarbeit geschrieben hat. Was denke ich hier überhaupt? Diese Granger! Ahh! Ich könnte sie verfluchen! Sie weckt doch nicht etwa Gefühle in mir, die ich vorher noch nie empfunden habe? Nein, Severus! Reiß dich endlich mal zusammen! Schließlich ist sie eine Schülerin! Ich werde sie morgen nach Zaubertränke zur Rede stellen.'

Währenddessen in der Bücherei...

Tja, was ist denn in der Bücherei? Das wird erst beim nächsten mal erzählt. Außerdem, was hat denn nun

Hermine für ne Schandtat begangen, für die Severus sie sogar verfluchen würde? Und: Was ist mit Hermine los?

Fragen über Fragen! Wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen habt und ihr mehr davon wollt, lasst ein Kommi da!


	7. 7 Kapitel

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 7 

So! Hierkommt Teil 7 für euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

honeydonkey: Ähm...

Naja...

Nicht ganz, aber fast richtig geraten! hüstel

Noel McKey: rot wird Danke für dein megadolles liebes Kompliment

Da bin ich aber erleichert, dass du mir nicht wegläufst''

Und es beruhigt mich auch irgendwie...

Freut mich, dass du deine Fantasie wieder hast! XD

Halt sie ja schön fest...

**Kapitel 7**

... suchte Hermine nach einem bestimmtem Buch, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das richtige Buch gefunden hatte: „Zaubertränke für den etwas anderen Gebrauch". ,Darin könnte ich vielleicht einen geeigneten Trank für mein Vorhaben finden. Mal sehen, was es hier so alles gibt.' Tatsächlich gab es in diesem Buch die allermöglichsten Tränke, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Hier gab es zum Beispiel einen Rachetrank und in der Mitte des Buches fand Hermine den Trank, den sie die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte: einen Liebestrank. Sie überflog die Zutaten und stellte fest, dass sie alle Zutaten für diesen Trank in Hogsmeade bekommen konnte. Und wie der Zufall es so wollte, war am Samstag ein Besuch in Hogsmeade angesagt. Somit hatte sie also keine Probleme, den Trank rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen. Also nahm sie sich einen Zettel und schrieb die Zutaten für den Trank auf:

1.Hostien (s. unten: Erklärung)

2.Wein

3.eigenes Blut

4.Lieblingsgetränk des Menschen, den man für sich gewinnen will

,So wie ich das sehe, dürfte der Wein das Einfachste sein, dass ich davon bekomme. Eigenes Blut? Ich habe gerade meine Regel, ob das Blut davon auch geht? Ich werde es einfach mal versuchen. Als letztes wären da noch die Hostien. Hostien? Oh je... Hat das nicht irgendwas mit dem Abendmahl und geweiht zu tun? Wo krieg ich denn das auf die Schnelle her? Mal sehen, was Hogsmeade so bietet. Beinahe hätte ich das Lieblingsgetränk vergessen. Das weiß ich leider auch nicht und für einen Vielsafttrank reicht die Zeit nicht aus. Ich werde wohl Butterbier oder Kürbissaft nehmen müssen. Das trinkt ja jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer gerne und da er so auf Traditionen wie sein Vater steht, wird er das ja wohl trinken. Am besten leihe ich mir das Buch aus und wenn sie fragt warum, dann antworte ich, dass es für die Schule sei. Außerdem fällt mir grade ein, dass Liebestränke in Hogwarts verboten sind, dann werde ich also so um die 50 Schulregeln brechen. Hoffentlich geht das gut. Ron und Harry dürfen von meiner Aktion nichts mitkriegen und mein Plan wäre futsch. Wäre er allerdings nicht so schüchtern und würde er mir endlich seine Liebe gestehen, müsste ich diesen Aufwand nicht machen und Malfoy da mit einbeziehen.' Inzwischen war sie bei der Ausleihe angekommen und Madame Pince stellte keine Fragen zu dem Buch. Außerdem schloss die Bibliothek gleich und sie ging deshalb in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dort wollte sie dann ins Bett gehen und mal so richtig ausschlafen (na ja, ihr wisst ja, was bei ihr „ausschlafen" heißt, oder? g). Daraus wurde allerdings vorerst nichts...

„Aha! Mrs. Granger! Das trifft sich ja gut! Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten!", erklang die Stimme von Professor Snape. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. „Professor Snape!", entsetzt blickte sie ihren Lehrer an und erstarrte. Damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet! „Wenn Sie mir dann bitte in mein Büro folgen würden?" Bei diesem Satz verzog Snape keine Miene und Hermine konnte so nicht erkennen, was in seinem Kopf vorging (Hehehehe! Hermine weiß eben doch nicht alles! Und ich bin grad voll gemein zu Hermine, obwohl sie einer meiner Lieblingscharas bei Harry Potter ist! Arme Hermine!). Sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und folgte Professor Snape in sein Büro. Dort angekommen öffnete er die Tür und ließ Hermine als erste eintreten. Nachdem sie eingetreten war und er selbst hineingegangen war, schloss er die Tür. Da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie nahe der Wand stand, drehte er sich ruckartig um und drückte sie gegen die Wand, wobei er sie an den Schultern festhielt. Hermine war noch zu geschockt, um sich zu wehren oder irgendetwas zu sagen, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Professor Snapes Augen sie musterten und dann mit ihren Augen Kontakt aufnahmen. Sie zitterte leicht unter seinem Blick, dennoch faszinierte sie seine Augen. Sie waren kalt, schwarz und unergründlich, aber dennoch zogen sie sie in ihren Bann und beide schauten sich eine Ewigkeit lang in die Augen. Plötzlich unterbrach Professor Snape die Stille und Bann war gebrochen: „Was sollte das heute früh sein, Mrs. Granger? Warum haben Sie das getan?" ‚Was soll ich jetzt antworten? Ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Er würde doch eh nur lachen! Aber was anderes bleibt mir auch nicht übrig.', dachte sie bei sich. „Na schön! Aber behaupten Sie nicht hinterher, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt!", antwortete sie schnippisch und völlig ungewohnt. Er wollte zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, doch er verkniff es sich, da er furchtbar neugierig war und dachte bloß bei sich: ‚Irgendwann hetz ich dieser eingebildeten Granger einen Fluch auf den Hals.' Doch da begann Hermine schon zu erzählen...

So und wieder ein Teil fertig! Danke für die lieben Kommentare, die ich bekommen habe!

DracoHerm: Ich hoffe, du kannst diesen Teil jetzt öffnen und wenn du meine Mail bekommen hast, dann kannst du mir ja mal Bescheid sagen!

Erklärung zu Hostie: Hostie ist die vom Christentum übernommene Bezeichnung für die beim Abendmahl (Kommunion) gereichten scheibenförmigen Oblaten, die aus ungesäuertem Weizenmehlteig hergestellt werden.

P.S.: Falls ich euch noch irgendwas erklären soll, dann sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid!

Eure Elliechan!


	8. 8 Kapitel

**Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 8**

Sorry, dass ich diesmal solange gebraucht habe! Hatte irgendwie vergessen das nächste Kapi hochzuladen''

Hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen...

Noel McKey: Tja... Ich mach gerne Cliffies! XD Daran wirst du dich leider ncoh gewöhnen müssen...

honeydonkey: Das mit Malfoy wirst du schon noch sehen! Hab so einiges mit dem „armen" Kerl vor! XD

Ja, sorry wegen den Absätzen!-.- War letztes Mal so in Eile, dass ich die vergessen hab, aber ich wollte das Kapi unbedingt noch an dem Tag hochladen...

Aber dieses Mal sind ja wieder welche da!

Kapitel 8 

Als sie ihm gerade alles erzählen wollte und schon die Augen gesenkt hatte, weil es ihr peinlich war und sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte, spürte sie wieder seine Augen auf sich ruhen, die sie musterten. Deshalb konnte sie auch nicht anders und musste in seine Augen schauen und wie durch Zauberhand (Tja! Hihi! Magie machts eben möglich! Wir haben ja gesehen, was in einer Zaubererwelt so alles passieren kann!) hatte sie keine Mühe mehr, ihm alles zu gestehen.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte, sagte Professor Snape mit merkwürdiger sanfter Stimme:

„Na, was ist? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen oder wissen sie nur einmal in Ihrem Leben nicht eine Antwort auf eine Frage?"

„Doch! Ich wollte es Ihnen gerade erzählen. Es begann, als Sie heute morgen in den Unterricht kamen. Sie schwebten förmlich zur Tür herein. Zu unser aller Überraschung hatten Sie sich die Haare rot gefärbt und trugen dazu einen roten Umhang. Da Sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatten, dass die ganze Klasse in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, fingen Sie einfach mit dem Unterricht an. Wie jeden Morgen gingen Sie die Namensliste durch, ob auch alle Schüler anwesend waren. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Harry Potter und Ron Weasley kamen hereingestürmt. Sie sagten jedoch nichts weiter als „Wenn Sie sich dann bitte setzen würden,,verehrte Gryffindors" und machten weiter mit dem Unterricht. Nachdem sich Harry und Ron gesetzt hatten, schrieben Sie das Thema der heutigen Stunde an."

„Was für ein Thema?", knurrte er sie an. Aber insgeheim ahnte er schlimmes.

„Nun unterbrechen Sie mich doch nicht! Ich erzähle Ihnen ja schon alles. Wie schon gesagt schrieben Sie das Thema der heutigen Stunde an: Wie braue ich einen Liebestrank."

Sie stockte, da sie spürte, wie der Körper von Professor Snape, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war, zitterte. Snape, der das anscheinend bemerkt hatte, kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und beruhigte sich wieder.

Deshalb begann Hermine auch wieder zu erzählen:

„Jedenfalls begannen dann die Schüler abermals zu lachen und konnten einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und das gesamte Lehrerkollegium plus Albus Dumbledore standen im Raum. An ihren Gesichtern habe ich gemerkt, dass sie es nicht glauben konnten, was sie da sahen. Nach ein paar Minuten fassten sie sich jedoch und Professor McGonagall schickte uns Schüler in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume, die Lehrer gingen erst mal zurück in ihren Unterricht und Professor Dumbledore ging mit Ihnen in sein Büro. Ich denke, den Rest hat Ihnen Professor Dumbledore erzählt, oder?", fragte sie.

„Der Rest ist mir egal! Ich will wissen, warum Sie mich..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Warum, dass wusste er selber nicht. Dieses Mädchen war doch lediglich eine seiner Schülerinnen! Warum, beim Lord, konnte er plötzlich dann nicht darüber sprechen? Lag es daran, dass sie eine Schülerin war? Oder woran?

„Professor Snape? Was habe ich denn getan?" Natürlich wusste sie, was sie getan hatte! Allerdings wollte sie es aus seinem Mund hören.

„Du hast mich geküsst!" Diesen kurzen Satz sagte er nicht hasserfüllt, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Nein! Er sagte es ganz normal und sie spürte noch etwas anderes in diesem Satz, konnte es aber in diesem Moment nicht unterordnen, da Snape ihr wieder einmal tief in die Augen blickte. In ihrem Inneren spielte alles verrückt. Sie wusste, dass es verboten war, einen Lehrer zu lieben und sie liebte ja eigentlich auch einen anderen. Doch gerade in diesem Moment spürte sie ein kribbeln im Bauch, dass sie sonst nur bei einer anderen Person gespürt hatte. Sie war doch nicht etwa dabei, sich in ihren Lehrer zu verlieben? Dazu noch in Professor Snape, nur weil der ihr plötzlich tief in die Augen blickte? Sie musste hier so schnell wie möglich weg, aber das ging nicht, da Snape sie immer noch festhielt.

„Sag mir, warum hast du mich geküsst, Hermine?" Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. ‚Hat er mich jetzt gerade Hermine genannt?' ‚Was mach ich hier? Warum habe ich sie Hermine genannt? Was ist bloß los mit mir? Und warum spüre ich plötzlich so ein kribbeln in meinem Bauch? Was ist das?'

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort, Hermine." ‚Da! Schon wieder!'

„Weil...", sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie es ihm erklären könnte. „Weil es die einzigste Möglichkeit war, Sie zu heilen."

„Heilen? Wovon?"

„Das weiß ich nicht! Ich habe in einem Buch in der Bibliothek etwas gefunden, das genau dieser Situation entsprach und da stand, dass man dann die Person, die sich so verhielte, küssen sollte." Sie schluckte innerlich. Wie würde er darauf reagieren?

„Nun gut! Das war es also. Wenn ich das jetzt tue, sind wir quitt und ich lasse dich gehen, ohne dir Punkte abzuziehen und ohne dir eine Strafe aufzuerlegen. Allerdings musst du mir versprechen, dass das, was heute hier geschehen ist, niemals war! Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich doch noch hart zu bestrafen."

,Was meint er damit?'

Doch weiter kam sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, da Professor Snape sich bereits zu ihr hinuntergebeugt hatte. ‚Er will mich doch nicht etwa...' Doch, er wollte. Langsam beugte sich Snape zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Beide schlossen die Augen und Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss. Minuten vergingen und keiner machte Anstalten sich vom anderen zu lösen. Als schließlich beiden die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich voneinander und atmeten heftig ein und aus.

Dabei sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Snape sagte: „Jetzt sind wir quitt. Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, Mrs. Granger. Ich bringe Sie noch bis zum Turm, da es ja schon spät ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie Mr. Filch in die Arme laufen, nicht war?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken, da sie unfähig war zu sprechen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Sie musste erst einmal darüber nachdenken. Professor Snape ließ Hermine los, öffnete die Tür seines Büros und deutete ihr vorzugehen.

Während sie zum Gryffindorturm gingen, sprachen sie nicht miteinander, da sie beide nicht wussten, worüber. Als sie schließlich beim Turm ankamen, wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und Hermine lief die Treppe hinauf. Nachdem sie verschwunden war, ging Snape zu seinem Büro zurück, um sich auf den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Hermine kletterte gerade durchs Porträtloch schaute sich um und sah, dass niemand mehr dort war. Erleichtert ging sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor, zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie noch über das eben Geschehene nachdenken, doch war sie sofort ins Land der Träume gerutscht.

Puh! Das war wirklich ein langer Teil! Wohl der Längste, den ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe und habe ich sogar schon ein bisschen Romantik in diesen Teil hinein bringen können. Allerdings wird es, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon gemerkt habt, keine Snape-Hermine FanFiction! Vielleicht andeutungsweise! Aber mehr auch nicht! Wer der Glückliche sein wird, möchte ich an dieser Stelle natürlich nicht verraten! Deshalb rate ich euch einfach, sie weiterzulesen. In diesem Sinne: Bis bald!

Eure EllieSophie!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 9**

Kurz und schmerzlos: Hier ist Kapi 9 und ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Noel McKey: Ich war wohl doch ziemlich offensichtlich, oder? Naja auch egal...

Punkte geben, damit sie quitt sind? Das war mir zu einfach! XD

Es sollte ja auch etwas außergewöhnliches sein und da kam mir das mit dem Kuss genau richtig!

Kapitel 9 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine durch das Sonnenlicht, das durch das offene Fenster schien, auf. Mit hochrotem Kopf erinnerte sie sich an gestern abend. Sie würde wohl die heutige Doppelstunde mit Professor Snape nicht überleben. Seufzend stand sie schließlich auf. Sie dachte an ihr eigentliches Vorhaben und schöpfte neuen Mut. Heute war ja schon Freitag! Also ging es morgen nach Hogsmeade, wo sie die Zutaten für den Liebestrank kaufen konnte. Dann dauerte es drei Tage, bis der Trank fertig war, am Dienstag würde er ihn bekommen, am Mittwoch würde der Trank wirken und in einer Woche würde sie vielleicht schon in seinen Armen liegen, weil er durch Malfoy endlich Mut fassen würde, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Das war ihr Plan. Doch würde er auch gelingen?

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte plötzlich neben ihr jemand. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Es war nur Lavender, die sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt hatte. „Natürlich Lavender. Alles in Ordnung. Warum fragst du?" „Du bist so rot im Gesicht. Hast du Fieber?" Hermine schaute in den kleinen Spiegel, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Sie war wirklich so rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen. Kein Wunder, dass Lavender dachte, sie hätte Fieber. Um Lavender nochmals zu beruhigen, sagte sie: „Ich habe kein Fieber. Mir ist einfach nur heiß. Wir sollten jetzt Parvati wecken und dann runter zum Frühstück gehen, damit wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen." „Parvati wecken! Natürlich! Das hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen! Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie verschläft, oder? Und sie wachzukriegen, kann manchmal ganz schön dauern."

Hermine nickte. Sie war erleichtert, durch etwas abgelenkt zu sein und nicht laufend an die Doppelstunde mit Snape zu denken, die sie in der 5. und 6. Stunde haben würden. Also standen Hermine und Lavender auf, um ihre Freundin aufzuwecken, was auch nach einigen Versuchen gelang. Sie schleiften Parvati zum Waschraum, wuschen sich und zogen sich an. Anschließend gingen sie zusammen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Dort warteten schon Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean auf sie und sie konnten in die große Halle zum Frühstück gehen. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass die Jungs eher als die Mädchen fertig waren und auf sie warteten. Deshalb konnten sie sich mal in aller Ruhe über verschiedene Dinge wie Quidditch, Professor Snape, wobei Hermine leicht rot anlief, und Hogsmeade unterhalten.

Noch während sie in der großen Halle ankamen, unterhielten sie sich über Hogsmeade und auch beim Frühstück gab es für die kleine Klasse kein anderes Thema. Während die anderen sich unterhielten und voll auf ihr Gespräch konzentriert waren, warf sie einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch und sah, dass Malfoy sich mit Crabbe und Goyle über irgendetwas unterhielt.

Malfoy schien ihren Blick zu spüren und schaute nun ebenfalls zu ihr hinüber. Für einen kurzen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen. Schnell senkte sie jedoch ihren Blick, damit Malfoy nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, während er sich mit Ron und den anderen über Quidditch unterhielt.

Auch hatte er bemerkt, dass sie Malfoy beobachtet hatte und sie sich einen kurzen Moment tief in die Augen geschaut hatten. ,Was war das denn? Ich dachte immer, dass Hermine in Ron verliebt ist, was sollte das also mit Malfoy eben? Nur gut das Ron das nicht bemerkt hat, sonst wäre er sicher wieder explodiert und die beiden hätten wochenlang nicht miteinander gesprochen. Ob sie wohl was vor hat? Schließlich ist in 5 Tagen Valentinstag. Mal sehen, ob Ron dann endlich den Mut hat, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Vielleicht schaff ich das dann auch mal irgendwann bei Ginny.'

Plötzlich wurde er von Ron angestupst: „Hey, Harry! Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken? Wir haben in fünf Minuten bei McGonagall und die wird im Dreieck springen, wenn wir wieder zu spät kommen." Er ahmte ihre Stimme nach: „Wenn Sie beide das nächste mal zu spät kommen, ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab und verwandle einen von Ihnen in eine Uhr! Nur damit Sie endlich pünktlich sind." Harry musste grinsen. Er kannte keinen, der so gut die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin nachahmen konnte wie Ron. „Schon gut! Ich komme! Wo ist Hermine denn hin?" „Schon mal vorgegangen. Komm jetzt. Da sollten wir jetzt auch hin."

Also schnappten sie sich ihre Bücher und liefen aus der Großen Halle, die schon fast leer war und liefen zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Dort angekommen schafften sie es gerade noch auf ihre Plätze, bevor es klingelte und McGonagall pünktlich den Raum betrat. „Sieh an! Potter und Weasley einmal pünktlich! Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen in Zukunft Punkte fürs Pünktlich sein geben! Nun gut! Heute fangen wir mit einem neuen Kapitel an. Wer kann mir erzählen, was man dabei beachten muss, wenn ich Pflanzen in Tiere und umgekehrt verwandele?" Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe. McGonagall musste lächeln. So war sie es seit fast fünf Jahren von ihrer besten Schülerin gewohnt.

„Die Verwandlung von Pflanzen in Tiere erfordert höchste Konzentration und wer die nicht hat, sollte gar nicht erst versuchen, eine Pflanze in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Außerdem muss man das Tier vor Augen haben, in das man die Pflanze verwandeln will. Wer unterbrochen wird oder die Konzentration verliert, verwandelt sich vielleicht selbst in ein Tier." „Sehr gut, Mrs. Granger. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." „Was? Nur 5 Punkte? Die könnte ruhig mal 10 Punkte wie Professor Sprout geben.", meckerte Ron. „Haben sie was gesagt, Mr. Weasley?", fragte McGonagall prompt nach. „Äh... Nein Professor McGonagall." „Schön! Dann können Sie ja mal die Pflanzen hier verteilen. Pro Schüler eine Pflanze." McGonagall hatte eine Kiste mit Pflanzen auf den Lehrertisch gestellt und Ron machte sich auf den Weg, um die Pflanzen zu verteilen.

Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat! Danke hier an meine liebe Kommischreiberin! Hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt! Wie findet ihr die Idee, eine Pflanze in ein Tier zu verwandeln?

Bye, eure EllieSophie.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 10 

So! Nach fast einem Monat schaff ich es endlich auch mal wieder zu updaten! Sorry , ne? ''

Aber ich kann euch sagen, dass ihr die Hälfte mit diesem Kapi geschafft habt!

Danke an all diejenigen, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben!

Noel McKey: Danke! Tjahaha! Hermine wird noch mehr leiden müssen! Aber hier möchte ich das noch nicht verraten! Ist ja klar!

Ob sie es schaffen wird oder ob etwas passiert, wirst du jagleich lesen, nicht wahr?

Das hab ich auch nicht als Kritik gesehen! Ich habe lediglich erklärt, warum ich das so gemacht habe und nicht anders! Ich hab es dir also nicht übel genommen...

Gipsy: Hermine ist nun mal sehr beliebt, nicht wahr? Warum sollte ich das dann nicht in meiner ff benutzen? XD Aber es war ja von Anfang an klar, dass es auf keinen Fall SnapexHermine wird!

Kapitel 10 

Nachdem Ron fertig war, setzte er sich wieder hin und McGonagall fuhr fort: „Ich werde Ihnen nun zeigen, wie man eine Pflanze in ein Tier verwandelt. Alles andere müssen Sie alleine herausbekommen. Dafür bekommen Sie insgesamt 3 Doppelstunden Zeit und anschließend beschrieben Sie in einem Aufsatz, wie Sie es gemacht haben. Abgabetermin ist der 14. Februar. Fangen Sie bitte sofort nach meiner Demonstration an. Wer Fragen hat, kann gerne herkommen."

Doch bevor die anderen anfingen, zeigte sie ihnen, wie es funktionierte und mit einem „Plop" verwandelte sich die Pflanze in eine schwarze Katze. Ein „Oh" und „Ah" ertönte im Klassenraum. „Nun sind Sie an der Reihe."

Jetzt versuchte auch die ganze Klasse die vor ihm liegende Pflanze in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Den meisten Schülern gelang es noch nicht einmal annähernd ihre Pflanze zu verwandeln, wie z. B. ein Blatt in einen Schwanz (Nicht das was ihr jetzt denktg) oder ähnliches.

Manche, wie Neville, versuchten es mit: „Bitte, bitte.", was natürlich nicht half. Am Ende der Doppelstunde gelang es höchstens Hermine, ihre Pflanze zur Hälfte in eine Eule zu verwandeln, wofür sie natürlich Lob und 5 Punkte von McGonagall bekam (10 Punkte hätte sie bei voller Verwandlung erhalten). Kurz darauf klingelte es zum Stundenende und Professor McGonagall erinnerte sie noch mal an die Hausaufgaben und entließ sie dann in die kleine Pause.

Die drei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid, wo sie jetzt Pflege magischer Schöpfe hatten. „Wie schaffst du es bloß immer als einzige, deinen Gegenstand nach der ersten Doppelstunde ganz oder wenigstens zur Hälfte zu verwandeln, Hermine?", fragte Ron sie. „Tja, Ron. Ich habe vorher schon mal im Buch das Kapitel ein bisschen gelesen und schon mal ein bisschen geübt. Solltest du auch mal versuchen, statt immer nur Schach zu spielen."

Ron lief um die Nasenspitze rot an, da er wusste, wie Recht sie hatte. Da er aber nicht wollte, dass sie das letzte Wort behielt, antwortete er gereizt: „Lieber Schach spielen als den ganzen Tag büffeln und so ne Streberin werden wie du." (Oh man, Ron! Was für ein Argument! Das wird sie jetzt total umhauen...)

Harry, der nicht wollte, dass die beiden stritten, wechselte das Thema: „Ich freu mich schon auf die Doppelstunde mit Hagrid, aber ich möchte nicht wissen, was er diesmal für uns vorbereitet hat." „Vielleicht Spinnen?", antwortete Hermine ruhig und traf damit einen wunden Punkt von Ron, der auch gleich darauf ansprang: „Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?" Rons Stimme überschlug sich und er fing an Panik zu schieben. (Hier müsst ihr euch einfach nur die Szene im zweiten Film vorstellen, wo sie bei Aragog sind und Ron so was wie: „Ist jetzt Panik erlaubt?", fragt.)

„Ich schätze doch, Ron. Sieh mal in die Kisten.", antwortete Harry. Sie waren an Hagrids Hütte angekommen, wo er bereits auf sie wartete. „Hagrid! Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?" Rons Stimme klang immer mehr wie die eines Mädchens.

„Sind sie nicht wundervoll, Ron?" Hagrids Augen glänzten. „Was soll an denen denn wundervoll sein?", fragte eine wohl bekannte Stimme neben ihnen. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Draco Malfoy war mit dem Slytherinclan angerückt.

Um Hagrid nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, fragte er ihn: „Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?" Hagrids Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ihr sollt sie groß ziehen. Sie füttern und spazieren führen. Mal sehen, wie lange sie in eurer Hand überleben. Dessen Spinne als letztes überlebt, dessen Haus erhält 30 Punkte. Das ist unsere nächste Lektion und als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr Berichte über sie. Was ihr mit ihnen gemacht habt, wie viel sie gewachsen sind und wie viel sie wiegen. Ihr könnt euch jetzt jeder eine nehmen und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ihr auch einen Namen geben. Dazu nehmt ihr euch eine Kiste und richtet sie für die Spinne ein, damit sie es bequem hat. Ach ja... Nahrung müsst ihr nur für sie suchen, wenn sie keine findet. Viel Spaß mit ihnen."

„Wie sollen wir denn die Kisten einrichten? Etwa mit kleinen Spielzeugmöbeln?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch und die Slytherins lachten darauf laut auf. „Das wär ne gute Idee, aber Blätter und kleine Zweige reichen und nun könnt ihr anfangen."

Hagrid setzte sich auf die Vorderstufen seiner Holzhütte und schaute den Schülern zu, wie sie sich jeder eine Kiste und einen Käfig mit einer Spinne nahmen. „Die sind aber nicht giftig, oder Hagrid?", fragte Hermine. „Natürlich nicht! Wo denkst du hin? Los Ron du bist der Letzte, der noch eine braucht.", ermunterte er ihn. Ron sah aus, als würde er Hagrid am liebsten an die Gurgel springen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und nahm für Ron eine Spinne und einen Karton. Malfoy, der Rons Gesicht sah, fragte hämisch: „Na Wiesel, Angst vor Spinnen?" Malfoy hielt Ron seine Spinne, die er auf die Hand nahm, unter die Nase und Ron ging angewidert einen Schritt zurück.

Harry und Hermine verdrehten nun beide die Augen und zogen Ron weit weg von Malfoy. Dieser lachte sich, zusammen mit den Slytherins, halb tot über ihn, bis Hagrid ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick bedachte, der nichts Gutes verhieß, wenn Malfoy nicht sofort die Klappe halten würde.

Für den Rest der Doppelstunde übernahm Harry jedes Mal den Teil, wenn Ron seine Spinne anfassen musste. Damit gab sich Ron zufrieden. Die drei gaben ihren Spinnen Namen. Hermine nannte ihre: Black Lady, Harry: Speedy, weil er immer so schnell vor ihm weglief und Ron nannte seine Schwarze Witwe, wobei er sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine einfing und am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken würde, weil er sich total blamiert hatte und jetzt keine Chance mehr bei ihr haben würde, weil er so ein Weichei war. (Rons Theorie!) Erst das Läuten vom Schloss erlöste ihn aus seinen Leiden und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo das Mittagessen auf sie wartete.

Noch mal ich! Hoffe, es war nicht zu langweilig? Wenn doch, es wird besser! Versprochen!

Bis bald, eure EllieSophie!


	11. Chapter 11

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 11 

Hab grade mal auf das Datum geguckt, wann ich das letzte Mal geupdatet habe und ups!'' Tut mir wirklich leid! War nicht von mir beabsichtigt! Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass ich so viele hits habe und nur ein Kommi für dieses Kapi! Oo Kann mir mal jemand sagen, woran das liegt?

Bei der Gelegenheit wollte ich anmerken, dass meine neue ff „The last year, but without you!" jetzt doch schon draußen ist! Die Pairings: HerminexDraco und GinnyxBlaise! Wer Interesse hat, kann gerne mal reinschnuppern und eventuell ein Kommi da lassen... XD Würde mich sehr freuen! Aber nun geht's weiter mit dieser ff hier!

Noel McKey: Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? knuddel Wahrscheinlich die ff hier auf Eis legen!

Kapitel 11 

Nach dem die drei die große Halle betreten hatten, suchten sie sich Plätze bei ihren Klassenkameraden. Als Ron sah, was es zum Mittag gab, verbesserte sich seine Laune schlagartig und er haute richtig rein. Unterdessen hatte Hermine plötzlich kaum noch Hunger. Eigentlich war ihr Magen kurz vorm Knurren gewesen, als sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatte, aber jetzt war ihr wieder eingefallen, dass sie im nächsten Block Snape hatten und sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, heil und ohne Punkteverlust rauszukommen, nach dem was gestern Abend passiert war. Ganz in ihre Gedanken vertieft, stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum.

Plötzlich spürte sie wieder Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sie blickte auf und sah automatisch zum Slytherintisch hinüber und wie erwartet trafen sich Malfoys und ihre Augen. Wieder schauten sie sich für einen kurzen Moment an, doch da sprach Harry sie von der Seite an und fragte: „Was ist los mit dir , Hermine? Du isst ja kaum was. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Harry, der das eben mitgekriegt hatte, wollte das auf jeden Fall verhindern. Schließlich wollte er doch, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen kamen und nicht, was wirklich widerlich wäre, Malfoy und Hermine. „Ähm. Alles in Ordnung, Harry. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken. Das ist alles." Und wie zum Beweis aß sie ganz normal ihr Essen.

‚Das hab ich gesehen, dass du nur in Gedanken versunken warst, Hermine.', dachte Harry ironisch bei sich. Wenn er diesen Satz laut ausgesprochen hätte, wäre es bloß wieder zum Streit gekommen und das wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Eine viertel Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern und überlegten dabei, ob sie den Liebestrank heute brauen würden oder ob Snape ihnen einen anderen Trank vorsetzen würde, der noch schwieriger war, nur um ihnen eins auszuwischen, nachdem was gestern passiert war. Sie waren einer der letzten, die die Kerker erreichten, aber immer noch vor Snape. Hermine spürte plötzlich wie sie zu zittern begann und ihre Furcht von heute morgen schlich sich wieder bei ihr ein. Würde er sie heute triezen, normal behandeln oder ignorieren? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, hoffte aber eher auf letzteres.

Fünf Minuten später traf Snape ein und kurz nach dem Klingeln waren sie im Klassenzimmer auf ihren Plätzen, die Kessel vor sich und voller Erwartungen was nun kommen würde. Snape überprüfte wie immer die Anwesenheit, dann mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien das Thema: Wie braue ich einen Liebestrank? Keiner wagte zu murmeln, zu flüstern oder sonst was zu machen. Wenn Snape dieses Thema in seinem Normalzustand weitermachte, dann sollte das schon was heißen.

„Zu ihrer Information: Ich nehme dieses Thema nur durch, da mich der Direktor darum gebeten hat, Sie auf die Gefahren dieses Trankes zu weisen und Ihnen einzutrichtern das er verboten ist und wenn sie doch einmal vorhätten diesen Trank zu brauen, Sie, was weiß ich wie viele Schulregeln Sie brechen würden und dafür hart bestraft würden. Doch bevor Sie damit anfangen würde ich gerne Ihre Hausaufgaben haben. Longbottom, sammeln sie alle ein und bringen Sie sie zu mir nach vorne. Zum Montag schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über die Gefahren, Entstehung und Wirkung dieses Trankes. Fangen Sie an , Sie wissen ja was Sie zu tun haben.", und um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen tippte er mit seiner Hand kurz gegen die Tafel.

In den nächsten 80 Minuten lief Snape in der Klasse umher und tat das, was er immer tat: er kritisierte die Gryffindors und suchte nach Möglichkeiten, wie er ihnen Punkte abziehen konnte. Allerdings machte er einen Bogen um Hermines Tisch. Sie war erleichtert, dass er sie doch ignorierte.

Nach dem sie die qualvollen 90 Minuten um hatten ging es als letztes zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Diese 90 Minuten waren auch heute zum Einschlafen gewesen und nach dem sie diese endlich hinter sich hatten, liefen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, packten ihre Taschen in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und liefen in die Große Halle um dort das Abendessen einzunehmen. Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle und lautes Stimmengemurmel erfüllte sie. Alle freuten sich auf das Wochenende und viele unterhielten sich darüber, was sie morgen in Hogsmeade alles machen würden. In Gedanken ging Hermine noch mal die Zutaten durch, die sie morgen für den Liebestrank kaufen würde. Neben ihr unterhielten sich Harry, Ron, Seamus und Dean darüber, das Snape sie nun doch den Liebestrank brauen ließ, was sie nicht erwartet hätten. So fiel es auch gar nicht weiter auf, dass Hermine wieder in Gedanken versunken war.

Wenig später verließen sie satt und zufrieden die Große Halle und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihren reservierten Sesseln. Harry und Ron spielten Zaubererschach, während Hermine ihnen dabei zusah. Etwa eine Stunde später gesellte sich Ginny zu ihnen und unterhielt sich mit Hermine.

Kurz nach Mitternacht leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und Ginny und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von ihnen und gingen die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Ron und Harry wollten noch ihre Partie zu Ende spielen und dann ebenfalls ins Bett gehen.

Plötzlich fragte Ron: „ Sag mal, bilde ich mir das nur ein oder ist Hermine in letzter Zeit komisch drauf? Sie isst kaum was, hilft Snape wieder normal zu werden und sieht laufend zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Weißt du vielleicht, was mit ihr los ist, Harry?" Er wusste schon, was mit ihr los war, doch wollte er ihm nicht sagen, dass sie voll in ihn verknallt war. Ron sollte das selber merken und ihr dann seine Liebe gestehen. Also sagte er einfach nur: „Nö, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist sie ja verliebt."

Während er das sagte, sah er Ron direkt in die Augen. Er wollte sehen, ob er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte und wie er darauf reagierte. Das hätte er nicht machen sollen, denn im nächsten Augenblick schlug Rons Dame seine und er hatte das Spiel verloren. Ron sagte nichts weiter zu Harrys Anspielung und sagte: „Ich bin müde. Kommst du mit in den Schlafsaal?"

Also erhob sich Harry seufzend und folgte Ron die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal nach oben. Beim Ausziehen seiner Klamotten und beim Einschlafen war sein letzter Gedanke ‚Entweder er hat meine Andeutung nicht verstanden oder er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und nicht weiter darauf eingehen.' Wenige Minuten später schlief auch er ein und Stille senkte sich über das Schloss.

So! Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann nach Hogsmeade und was sie dort so erleben und Hermine kauft die Zutaten für den Liebestrank. Wenn ihr das Kapitel haben wollt, dann schreibt doch einfach ein Kommi und sagt auch gleich, wie ihr das Kapitel hier fandet.

Bis bald, EllieSophie.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank 

Ich wünsche allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Dieses Kapi ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch!

Noel McKey: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und sorry, dass ich solange nicht geupdatet habe!'' Hoffe, dieses hier gefällt dir auch so gut wie das letzte!

Kapitel 12 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeschlafen und freute sich wie alle anderen Schüler auf Hogsmeade, da sie ja heute endlich die Zutaten für den Trank bekommen würde. Allerdings musste sie noch einen Weg finden, Harry und Ron für eine Weile loszuwerden. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Minuten liegengeblieben war, entschloss sie sich anzuziehen und zum Frühstück hinunterzugehen. Jetzt war es erst neun Uhr und in einer Stunde konnte man nach Hogsmeade gehen.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat, waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend und auch Harry und Ron schienen noch zu schlafen. Sie entdeckte Ginny am Gryffindortisch und da diese alleine saß, setzte sich Hermine zu ihr hin. „Morgen Ginny." „Morgen Mine.", grüßte Ginny grinsend zurück. „Hör auf. Du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst." , sagte Hermine grinsend. „Wie soll dich Ginny nicht nennen, Hermine?", fragte Harry plötzlich neben ihr. „Nicht so wichtig, Harry. Morgen ihr zwei." Die beiden Jungen nickten nur und die vier Freunde unterhielten sich über Hogsmeade, als würden sie dort zum ersten Mal hingehen. Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle und kurz vor zehn Uhr machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo sich Ginny von ihnen trennte und zu ihren Freundinnen hinüberging.

Da die Schlange noch nicht so lang war, waren sie nach zehn Minuten bereits draußen und gingen den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlang. Sie unterhielten sich seit langem mal wieder ausgelassen und fröhlich und kurze Zeit später erreichten sie das Dorf Hogsmeade, welches ausschließlich von Zauberern bewohnt war. Hermine wollte am Anfang ihre Besorgungen erledigen und überlegte, wie sie es den anderen beibringen konnte, als Fred und George hinter ihnen auftauchten und sagten: „Kommt ihr mit zum Scherzartikelladen? Dort gibt's Sonderangebote und das was wir kaufen können, können wir nicht alles allein tragen.", damit zogen sie Ron und Harry mit sich und Harry konnte gerade noch rufen: „15 Uhr in den Drei Besen." Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf. So brauchte sie sich keine Lüge auszudenken, wie sie die beiden loswerden konnte und machte sich auf den Weg in das erste Geschäft. Als erstes kam sie am Honigtopf vorbei, dem Laden für Zauberutensilien.

Dort kaufte sie den Wein. Die Verkäuferin sah sie zwar komisch an, sagte jedoch nichts. Als Hermine draußen stand, atmete sie erst mal erleichtert auf. Sie hatte schon befürchtet am Wein zu scheitern. Etwas weiter hinten war der Süßigkeitenladen. Dort kaufte sie die Oblaten und andere Süßigkeiten für sich, Harry und Ron. Nachdem sie draußen stand, entschied sie sich zu „Derwisch und Banges" zu gehen und dort einen neuen Wintermantel, Schal und Handschuhe zu kaufen. Da sie immer noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja für die anderen schon mal Valentinstagsgeschenke kaufen könnte und ging so zum Honigtopf zurück. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde hatte sie alle Valentinstagsgeschenke zusammen und ging zu den „Drei Besen". Harry und Ron waren noch nicht da und so bestellte sie zwei Butterbiere. Eines für sich und eines zum Mitnehmen für den Zaubertrank. Dem Wirt fiel das gar nicht weiter auf, da die Drei Besen schon ziemlich voll waren. Sie nahm sich einen Tisch weiter hinten, packte ihre Taschen auf den Boden und wartete auf ihre Freunde.

Innerlich war sie froh, dass sie jetzt fast alle Zutaten hatte. Sie würde einfach Butterbier nehmen, da dieses Getränk, jedes magische Wesen mochte und da Malfoy dieses Getränk von klein auf kannte, würde es wohl klappen. Nur mit dem eigenen Blut war das so ne Sache. Das würde sie dann morgen erledigen, damit es warm und frisch war, so wie es in dem Rezept stand. Sie durfte nur nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken und wenn Harry und Ron gleich kommen würden, würde sie einfach wie immer sein.

Fünf Minuten später kamen die beiden und bestellten sich an der Theke jeweils jeder ein Butterbier und kamen nach einigem Suchen, da der Laden wie immer brechend voll war, zu ihr an den Tisch. Beide waren ziemlich erschöpft und tranken erst mal ein paar Schlucke Butterbier. „Sorry Hermine, aber wir konnten uns nicht losreißen. Fred und George haben ganz schön aufgepasst, dass wir nicht weglaufen.", sagte Ron. „Schon OK. Ich bin auch so klar gekommen. Was musstet ihr denn machen?", fragte Hermine. „Haufenweise Kisten schleppen. Sie haben irgendwelche Zutaten für Scherzartikel gekauft und konnten die Kisten nicht alleine tragen. Es waren so um die 20, die wir in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum schleppen mussten. Natürlich haben wir die Geheimgänge benutzt, da Filch am Eingang des Schlosses Wache gehalten hat. Wenn wir einfach durch den Haupteingang marschiert wären, hätte er womöglich die Kisten kontrollieren wollen und wir wollten ja schließlich keine Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt kriegen. Sonst lief aber alles glatt.", erzählte Ron munter. „Das ist schön. Filch hätte sich wirklich gefreut, euch eins überzubraten.", meinte Hermine. „Und? Was hast du so gemacht Hermine?", fragte Harry.

Hermine erzählte den beiden bloß, dass sie ein bisschen durch Hogsmeade gelaufen wäre und mal shoppen war. „Also nichts Aufregendes für euch beide.", endete Hermine. „Typisch Mädchen.", meinte Ron nur und sie grinsten sich an. „Na? Was habt ihr wieder zu grinsen, Potter?", fragte ein wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen und das Grinsen wich aus ihrem Gesicht. „Nichts, was dich angehen würde, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine kühl. „Halt die Klappe Schlammblut! Dich hat niemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt, aber was können ein Versager, ein dämliches Wiesel und ein Schlammblut schon großartig zu lachen haben.", sagte Malfoy kühl und höhnisch wie immer.

Diesen Satz hatte Malfoy bereut. Hinter ihnen flogen Tische um und andere Gryffindors zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und schickten Flüche zu Malfoy und seine beiden Begleiter. Diese kamen jedoch nicht bei Malfoy an, da Snape und McGonagall die Zauber abblockten. Hermine, Harry und Ron machten das sie rauskamen und schickten dankbare Blicke zu den Gryffindors, die bloß nickten und verließen schnell den Laden.

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war und das es draußen bereits dunkel war. Also kehrten sie zurück ins Schloss, wo es bald das Festessen geben würde.

Zwei Stunden später amüsierten sich alle beim Festessen und die drei bekamen brühwarm von den Gryffindors erzählt, dass ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen worden war und dass McGonagall Malfoy 10 Punkte für unmögliches Benehmen abgezogen hatte. Darüber mussten die drei natürlich lachen, auch wenn es schöner gewesen wäre, wenn es mehr Punkte gewesen wären.

Nachdem sie sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatten, gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten abwechselnd Zauberschach und unterhielten sich ausgelassen. Weit nach Mitternacht gingen sie schlafen und auch Hermine schlief wie alle anderen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, die drei Zutaten unter dem Bett in den Tüten, ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Und wieder ein Tag geschafft! Jetzt wird sie den Trank brauen und das Chaos kann beginnen! HeHe! Power und Chaos für Hermine! Ne! Wohl eher für mich, sonst macht Hermine noch was sie will und zerstört die Erde! Wär ne Katastrophe und bevor das passiert, schreibt doch ein Kommi und sagt, wie ihr es fandet! Ansonsten geb ich Hermine doch Power und Chaos!

Bis bald, Elliechan.


	13. Chapter 13

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 13 

Jetzt geht es hier auch gleich weiter und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Danke an saule-pleureur, Sam, Tuniwell und Noel McKey für ihre Kommentare!

Kapitel 13 

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen gegen 10 Uhr. Recht spät für sie, aber trotzdem schliefen ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen immer noch. Sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten im Bett liegen. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie den Liebestrank brauen musste. 72 Stunden musste er dann ziehen, um die volle Wirkung zu erzielen und anschließend wirkte dann dieser 24 Stunden. Donnerstagnachmittag wäre sie dann mit ihm zusammen. ,Zusammengekommen am Valentinstag! Wie romantisch!', dachte Hermine bei sich. Bevor sie noch weiter ins Grübeln kam, stand sie lieber leise auf und zog sich schnell an. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch, welches sie gerade las. Die restlichen Hausaufgaben musste sie dann heute Nachmittag machen.

Sie ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort waren nur ein paar Schüler, die ihre Hausaufgaben schon machten. Harry und Ron waren nicht unter ihnen, also ging sie in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Es saßen diesmal kaum Gryffindors am Tisch und so setzte sie sich an das äußere Ende des langen Tisches, entgegengesetzt dem Lehrertisch. Dort hatte sie Malfoy gut im Blick. Dieser war schon auf, im Gegensatz zu Ginny, Ron und Harry. Besagter Malfoy saß aber nicht allein am Tisch, sondern ihm gegenüber saß Pansy Parkinson und laberte mal wieder irgendwelches Zeug. Draco schien ihr nicht zuzuhören und langweilte sich furchtbar. Plötzlich sah er zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und bemerkte, wie Hermine ihn anstarrte. ,Was will sie von mir? In letzter Zeit starrt sie mich immer beim Essen an. Will sie mich hypnotisieren? Sie sollte lieber aufpassen, dass Potter und Wiesel das nicht sehen, sonst denken sie noch, wir wären ein Paar oder so was. Ähhhh...! Allein schon bei der Vorstellung wird mir übel! Man Pansy, kannst du nicht endlich mal deine Klappe halten?' „Hey, Draco! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Pansy. „Klar hör ich dir zu. Erzähl ruhig weiter." Also widmete Draco sich wieder seinem Frühstück und Pansy. ‚Hat er mich jetzt auch angestarrt, oder war das nur Einbildung? Ich sollte wirklich aufpassen, wo ich hinstarre, sonst merkt noch irgendeiner was. Ich sollte mich dann gleich wirklich nur auf den Liebestrank konzentrieren, sonst geht er noch schief.' Da Hermine gerade in diesem Moment mit frühstücken fertig war, verließ sie die große Halle.

Unterwegs traf sie auf Harry, Ron und die anderen aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen. „Morgen.", grüßte Hermine. „Morgen.", grüßten die anderen zurück. „Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ron. „Ich geh in die Bücherei.", log sie. Die Antwort, die ihr als erstes eingefallen war und die sonst auch stimmte. Deshalb sagten die anderen beiden auch nichts weiter dazu und Ron sagte nur: „Ach so. Na dann bis später." „Bis später", antwortete Hermine und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Draco, der gesehen hatte, dass Hermine die Halle verlassen hatte und das Harry und Ron die Halle betreten hatten, verließ nun die große Halle.

Er musste mit Hermine reden. Wollte wissen, warum sie ihn anstarrte. 5 Minuten später hatte er sie eingeholt. „Hey Granger! Warte mal ne Sekunde!" ,Ist das Malfoy? Was will er von mir?',fragte sich Hermine und blieb stehen. Draco hatte sie in diesem Moment ebenfalls erreicht und holte nun tief Luft. „Was willst du?", fragte Hermine im gereizten Ton. „Na, na Granger. Nicht in diesem Ton." „Rede gefälligst nicht so mit mir! Du bist kein Lehrer, Malfoy! Außerdem hab ich dich gefragt, was du von mir willst!", sagte sie nun im bissigen Tonfall. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du mich in letzter Zeit beim Essen immer anstarrst?" Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose (Ähm...Wohl eher zum Rock hinaus...). ,Mist! Er hat es doch gemerkt und ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht! Er hat mich wirklich angestarrt.' „Ähm...", brachte Hermine nur hervor. „Also hab ich mich nicht getäuscht! Du hast mich angestarrt! Gefallen dir meine Augen so sehr? Willst du sie dir nicht vom Nahen ansehen?", fragte er sie in einem gehässigen Ton und packte sie an den Handgelenken. Dabei zwang er Hermine ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Kurz starrte sie ihm in die Augen, doch dann befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sagte: „Rictussempra!" Draco flog den Gang entlang und da grad keiner zu sehen war, flüchtete Hermine einfach. Eigentlich war zaubern auf dem Flur verboten, aber da das ein Notfall war, war der Zauber gerechtfertigt gewesen. Sie hörte Draco fluchen und machte, dass sie in den Gryffindorturm kam.

Sie brauchte auch keine Angst vor Punkteabzug zu haben, da Malfoy nicht zu Snape gehen würde, da er dann erklären müsste, warum Hermine gezaubert hatte. Außer Atem kam sie beim Portrait der fetten Dame an und nannte das Passwort. Hermine ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal und nahm ihren Ersatzkessel und die Tüte mit den 3 Zutaten. Falls jemand fragen würde, sagte sie einfach, dass sie noch ein bisschen für Zaubertränke üben wollte. Aber auf dem Weg zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte begegneten ihr kaum Schüler und diese belästigten sie zum Glück nicht weiter. Nachdem sie im Klo der Maulenden Myrte den Kessel und die Zutaten abgestellt hatte, verschloss sie die Tür. Sie wollte nicht von einem Lehrer oder einem Vertrauensschüler gestört werden. Hermine sah auf den Kessel hinab, atmete noch einmal tief ein und setzte sich dann in den Schneidersitz vor den Kessel hin. Sie nahm das Buch mit dem Rezept in die Hand und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. Nun packte sie die Zutaten, ein Messer und Verbandszeug aus. Außderdem las sie sich noch mal das Rezept durch. Schließlich sollte ja auch nichts schief gehen.

Als erstes schüttete Hermine das Butterbier in den Kessel, den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche. Dann zerkleinerte sie die Oblaten, 3 Stück davon, und gab sie nach einer viertel Stunde dem Trank hinzu. Nach einer halben Stunde schüttete sie den Wein in den Kessel, wieder den ganzen Inhalt. Als letztes schob sie den Ärmel zurück und nahm das Messer in die rechte Hand. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schnitt sich in dem Arm. Dann legte sie schnell das Messer zur Seite und nahm ein kleines Glas in die Hand, in welches sie das Blut hineintröpfeln lies. Ein halbes Glas sollte genügen, stand in dem Rezept.

5 Minuten später hatte sie ein halbes Glas voll und da die viertel Stunde noch nicht um war, wischte sie ein bisschen Blut vom Arm ab und verband ihn so gut es ging. Anschließend kippte sie das Blut vorsichtig in den Trank und machte ein kleines Feuer unter dem Kessel. Jetzt musste der Trank 72 Stunden brauen, also musste sie am Dienstag auf das Mittagessen verzichten und in der anschließenden Zaubertrankstunde eine Möglichkeit finden, Draco in den Krankenflügel zu befördern. Hermine seufzte leise auf, das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

Wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. 20 Kapitel habe ich für diese Fanfic angesetzt und bis jetzt sieht es so aus, als würde es hinhauen. Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr Hermines Begegnung mit Draco fandet.

Bis bald, EllieSophie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder Wie braue ich einen wirklich guten Liebestrank Teil 14**

Hallo! Da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Chap! Stimmt es, dass man jetzt in den Kapiteln nicht mehr auf Reviews antworten darf? Wäre schön, wenn mir da jemand drauf antworten würde!

Dann kann ich mich erst mal nur für die beiden Reviews bedanken und in dem Sinne viel Spaß mit diesem hier!

Kapitel 14 

Hermine wusch das Glas im Waschbecken ab und räumte Flaschen, Buch und was sonst noch so rum lag in eine Tüte. Mit einen letzten prüfenden Blick, stellte sie fest, dass alles aufgeräumt war. Was machte sie nun allerdings mit dem Kessel?

„Was machst du da?", fragte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme neben ihr: „Was ist das für ein Trank?" Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und fuhr herum. „Ach du bist es, Myrte.", stellte sie erleichtert fest. „Der Trank? Das ist nichts Besonderes. Mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken."

„Ich vergaß!", sagte Myrte trotzig und verärgert, „Der maulenden Myrte muss man ja nichts erzählen! Sie ist ja schließlich tot! Man kann mit ihr nichts anfangen! Sie würde es sofort herum erzählen!", während sie sprach, wurde sie immer weinerlicher, bis sie unter Tränen fast schrie: „Ist es das, was du denkst? Ich habe auch Gefühle!" Sie wollte sich in ihre Toilette stürzen, doch Hermine konnte sie noch aufhalten. „Warte!", rief Hermine hastig. „Wenn du hier nicht alles überflutest, erzähl ich dir, was das für ein Trank ist."

„Ja?", fragte Myrte hellhörig und hörte schlagartig auf zu weinen.

„Versprichst du mir dann, dass du auf den Trank aufpasst? Es darf ihn niemand finden", stellte Hermine mit überprüfendem Blick als Bedingung fest, worauf Myrte mit ernstem Gesicht nickte. „Ich stelle den Kessel etwas höher, dann kannst du den Gang überfluten, wenn jemand kommt."

„In Ordnung. Das mach ich gern", sagte Myrte voller Vorfreude „Was ist das nun für ein Trank?"

„Das ist ein Liebestrank", sprach Hermine stolz.

„Ein Liebestrank? Wie aufragend. Wer bekommt ihn denn?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Draco Malfoy? Für den brauchst du wirklich einen Liebestrank", spuckte Myrte fast aus.

„Er soll ihn trinken und sich für nur 24 Stunden in mich verlieben. Ron Weasley...- du weißt wer er ist?", Myrte nickte: „- soll eifersüchtig werden und endlich sagen, dass er mich liebt."

„Verstehe. Komplizierte Liebesgeschichte", Myrte runzelte die Stirn, fügte aber aufmunternd hinzu: „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher! Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Erzählst du mir hinterher alles?"

„Klar Myrte! Danke! Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich werde heute abend noch mal kurz vorbeikommen, um nach dem Trank zu sehen. Am besten werde ich ihn an die Decke schweben lassen, dann kann nichts passieren und auch eine Überschwemmung kann ihm nichts anhaben." Hermine holte kurz Luft und sagte dann: „Wingardium Leviosa!" Der Kessel, mitsamt dem kleinen Feuer darunter, flog bis kurz unter die Decke. Wenn man das Klo betrat, würde man ihn nicht sehen, außer man schaute vielleicht zur Decke hoch.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von Myrte, nahm die Tüte in die Hand und verließ das Klo. Sie schlenderte langsam zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Als sie dort ankam, fand sie Harry und Ron, die gerade ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machten. Hermine seufzte und holte nun ebenfalls ihre Bücher. Den Beutel versteckte sie in ihrem Schrank. Da sie ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke schon erledigt hatte, schrieb sie den Aufsatz für Professor Sprout.

Eine gute Stunde später gingen die Freunde zum Mittagessen und alberten mit Ginny herum.

Etwa ein Uhr saßen Harry und Ron wieder an ihren Hausaufgaben für die nächsten 2- 3 Tage, während Hermine ihre schon für die nächste Woche fertig hatte. Ab morgen würde sie die neuen Hausaufgaben schon machen können. Während sie ihr Buch las, schrieben die beiden anderen ihren Aufsatz für Trelawny und dachten sich die schlimmsten Tode aus.

Damit verbrachten sie den restlichen Nachmittag und etwa 18.00 Uhr verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen wie viele andere Schüler in die große Halle zum Abendbrot. Anschließend gingen sie zu Hagrid. Dieser öffnete ihnen auch gleich: „Hallo ihr drei. Kommt ihr mich auch mal wieder besuchen?"

„Ja. Entschuldige, aber wir hatten immer viel zu tun", antwortete Harry entschuldigend.

„Schon in Ordnung. Kommt rein." Sie wollten sich auf das riesige Bett setzen, doch Fang erwachte und sprang freudig sabbernd auf die drei zu, um sie zu begrüßen. Hagrid machte währenddessen Tee und stellte ihnen seine trocknen und staubigen Riesenkekse vor die Nase. „Ihr wart doch bei dieser einen Stunde mit Prof. Snape...", sagte er eher feststellend als fragend. „Was ist denn in dieser Stunde passiert?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten verschwörerisch und nacheinander erzählten sie die Ereignisse dieses Tages noch einmal. Zwischendurch stand Hagrid auf und holte den Tee.

Etwa 22 Uhr machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Im Schloss fiel Hermine ein, dass sie unbedingt nach den Liebestrank sehen musste. An Harry und Ron gewand, sagte sie hastig: „Geht schon mal vor! Ich muss noch schnell was erledigen."

„Um diese Urzeit?", frage Ron erstaut.

„Ja. Ich muss noch mal zurück. Ich habe was liegen lassen."

„Muss das jetzt sein? Kannst du das nicht morgen machen? Hagrid will bestimmt auch bald schlafen gehen", versuchte Ron sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Nein! Ich muss das jetzt holen!", sprach sie ausdrücklich. „Ihr könnt ja schon vorgehen."

„Na gut. Weil du es bist. Komm Harry! Lassen wir Hermine holen, was sie holen will und gehen schlafen. Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte Ron trotzig und verschwand beleidigt in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte Harry: „Warum ist er jetzt beleidigt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung", sagte er nur ratlos. „Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

„Ich dir auch Harry. Bis morgen früh." Somit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Harry folgte Ron, während Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Klo der maulenden Myrte machte. Als sie dort ankam schwebte Myrte schon unter dem Kessel, der noch immer unberührt unter der Decke in der Luft schwebte.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr", begrüßte sie maulend Hermine.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe einfach keinen günstigen Moment gefunden, vorbeizukommen. Ist jemand hier reingekommen", fragte Hermine friedlich.

„Nein! Nicht einmal Peeves ist hier vorbeigekommen", antwortete Myrte fröhlich. „Das ist gut", Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke Myrte! Ich komme morgen nach dem Unterricht noch mal vorbei. Bis dann und gute Nacht", sagte Hermine beim Gehen.

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht und bis morgen Nachmittag", rief Myrte noch hinterher.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war dieser bereits leer und in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, hörte sie, dass Lavender und Parvati gleichmäßig atmeten. Leise zog sie ihren Schlafanzug an, putzte sich schnell Zähne und schlief sofort ein, nachdem sie sich ins Bett gekuschelt hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ein wirklich verrückter Valentinstag oder wie braut man einen wirklich guten Liebestrank

Hab grade gesehen, dass ich hier schon seit drei Monaten nichts mehr geupdated habe. Sorry Leute! Ich gelobe feierlich Besserung! Aber nun viel Spaß mit diesem hier!

Teil 15

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine durch das Geflüster von Parvati und Lavender. Hermine richtete und streckte sich. Erst da bemerkten ihre Mitbewohnerrinnen, dass sie aufgewacht war. "Morgen Hermine", sagten die beiden.  
"Morgen", erwiderte Hermine freundlich. Sie stand auf und verschwand in ihren Waschraum, während Parvati und Lavender frühstücken gingen. 15 Minuten später hatten Hermine ihre allmorgendliche Prozedur hinter sich und verließ mit ihrer Schultasche den Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf Harry und Ron. Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle. Ron schien wieder besserer Laune zu sein und unterhielt sich mit Hermine, als wäre nichts gewesen, was Harry ziemlich wunderte. Normalerweise wäre Ron mindestens noch diesen einen Tag auf sie sauer gewesen und hätte sie es spüren lassen.

In der Großen Halle war es schon ziemlich voll, aber in der Mitte des langen Gryffendortisches ergatterten die drei noch einen Platz. Jetzt mussten sie sich ziemlich beeilen, dass sie noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kamen. Heute hatten sie Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe jeweils eine Doppelstunde und am Nachmittag Wahrsagen bzw. Arithmantik und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Für Harry war das einer der erholsamsten Tage in der Woche, wenn man Wahrsagen ausschloss.

10 Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn liefen sie zu den Gewächshäusern und warteten auf Prof. Sprout. Diese kam pünktlich und öffnete Gewächshaus Nummer 1.  
"Nächste Stunde fangen wir mit der nächsten Lektion an. Heute müssen Sie mir dabei helfen, diese Setzlinge dort drüben einzupflanzen und die Töpfe auf die freien Regale dort zu stellen", sagte sie lauter als nötig und zeigte nach rechts. "Fangen Sie nun bitte an!"

"Das ist das Unterrichtsmaterial für den 2. Jahrgang und ich habe es noch nicht geschafft sie einzupflanzen", sagte sie lächelnd zu den näher stehenden Schülern,  
die bereits die ersten Töpfe hin und her trugen. Die Umpflanzaktion hielt die ganze Stunde an, bis das Klingelzeichen ertönte. "Vielen Dank", bedankte sich Professor Sprout und rief der zur Tür strömenden Schülermenge noch hinterher:  
"Als Hausaufgabe müssen sie lediglich das nächste Kapitel lesen."

Damit war diese Stunde vorbei. Die Huffelpuffs liefen ins Schloss und die Gryffindors zu Hagrids Hütte. Dieser hatte diesmal für sie irgendwelche Larven vorbereitet. Malfoy, der gerade mit Anhängsel antanzte, fragte angewidert: "Was ist das?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Und mit diesem Scheusal sollte sie 24 Stunden ein Liebespaar spielen? Äcks! Irgendwie würde sie das schon überleben.  
Hermine drehte den Kopf wieder zu Hagrid, als ihr Blick plötzlich den Malfoys traf. Augenblicklich wendeten beide hektisch ihren Kopf Hagrid zu. Malfoy musste sie wohl beobachtet haben, dachte Hermine noch.

Hagrid begann gerade ihre Aufgaben zu erläutern: "Ihr müsst euch um die Larven kümmern bis sie schlüpfen, dann groß ziehen und abwarten, bis sie sterben.  
Wessen Larve am längsten überlebt, dessen Haus erhält 30 Punkte. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß", sagte Hagrid und setzte sich freudestrahlend auf die Vorderstufen seiner Hütte.  
"Und wie sollen wir sie den bitte groß ziehen", fragte Malfoy indirekt an Hagrid gewand. "Schaut in euren Büchern unter den Kapitel Larven nach. Dort gibt es auch ein allgemeines Unterkapitel in dem steht, wie man sie pflegt, wenn man nicht weiß was für eine Art sie sind. Ach ja, als Hausaufgabe müsst ihr in den nächsten Stunden einen Bericht schreiben mit Daten und so"  
"Ah ha", sagte Malfoy bloß naserümpfend und holte sich angewidert eine Kiste mit einer Larve.

Ron sagte, als er die Kiste in der Hand hielt: "Die sind jedenfalls besser als die Spinnen. Bin gespannt, was daraus schlüpfen wird"  
"Ich auch... Ich frag mich, was aus den Spinnen geworden ist", sagte Harry mehr an sich gewand. "Ich will es erst gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Ron herzlos.  
Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit den beiden zu unterhalten, die sowieso schon in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und nicht mal bemerkten, dass sie nicht mitredete. Während sie ihrer Larve beim kriechen zusah, spürte sie wieder,  
dass sie beobachtet würde. Sie blickte sich um und erkannte, dass Ron ihr heimliche Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf, während er sich mit Harry unterhielt. Als dieser Hermines prüfenden Blick bemerkte, wendete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. Hermine war überrascht. Seit wann beobachtete Ron sie? Dann waren es wohl seine Blicke, die sie so oft nicht ausmachen konnte?  
Bald würde sie eine Antwort darauf bekommen.

Sie seufzte. "Was ist", fragte Harry, dem Hermines Veränderung in letzter Zeit aufgefallen war. "Nichts! Oh, hört ihr? Die Schulglocke läutet. Wir können endlich essen gehen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger", sagte sie und trüg ihre Kiste zu den anderen hinüber. Harry und Ron sahen sich verständnislos an, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihren Beispiel.

Es war zu offensichtlich, dass Hermine ihnen etwas verschwieg. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid und gingen ins Schloss. Das Essens verlief schwiegen zwischen ihnen. Hermine versuchte noch etwas Arithmetik zu lernen.  
Harry und Ron dachten mit schaudern an die nächste Stunde. Nicht weit von ihnen saßen Parvati und Lavender, die Seamus und Dean mit Prof. Trelawnys Genialität voll quatschten. Hermine musste leicht grinsen als sie sah, wie Seamus mit den Augen rollte.

Etwa 10 Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn verließen sie die Große Halle. Harry und Ron hatten Wahrsagen, Hermine Arithmetik. Sie würde sich vor dem Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder treffen. Hermine freute sich auf die Doppelstunde. Sie war Harry-, Ron- und Malfoyfrei. Heute war wieder übersetzten dran und dabei konnte sie ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Der Klassenraum war bereits offen, als sie ankam, aber ihr Professor noch nicht da. Auf ihren Lieblingsplatz lies sie sich fallen. Da sie nicht viele Leute waren, war immer ein Platz zwischen den Schülern frei. Am Anfang der Stunde machten sie eine Wiederholung, der Professor fragte hier und da nach Vokabeln,  
dann schrieb er Sätze an die Tafel, die sie diese Stunde übersetzen mussten und er erläutert ihnen auch gleich ihre Hausaufgabe. Hermine war diesmal ziemlich schnell fertig und konnte sogar noch mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen. Für ihre Gedanken hatte sie keine Ruhe gehabt, da hinter ihr zwei Ravenclawmädchen ununterbrochen quatschten. So war sie ganz froh als es klingelte.

Sie ging zum Treffpunkt, doch Ron und Harry waren noch nicht da, genauso wenig wie ihre Mitschüler. Machte Trelawny Überstunden mit ihnen? Die Ärmsten! Lange ließen die anderen allerdings nicht auf sich warten. Wie zu erwarten war, waren die beiden mies gelaunt, aber heilfroh endlich diese Stunde hinter sich zu haben. Jetzt kam eins ihrer Lieblingsfächer, das zudem auch noch interessant war: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zur Zeit nahmen sie die Feen durch.  
In dieser Stunde lernten, dass es gute und böse Feen gibt und wie man sich gegen böse Feen schützen konnte. Die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Arten hatten sie letzte Stunde durchgenommen. Durch die praktischen Übungen verging die Stunde buchstäblich wie im Flug und als sie zu ende war, waren sie richtig enttäuscht.

Auf dem Gang kam ihnen Angelina entgegen. "Hallo ihr. Harry, Ron wir haben jetzt das Qudditchfeld für die nächsten 3 Stunden. Ich erwarte euch in einer viertel Stunde angezogen auf dem Feld. Bis gleich", sagte sie und verschwand im nächsten Gang. Die Jungs waren so verblüfft darüber, dass sie erst mal gar nichts sagten.  
"Na dann, geht mal eure Sachen holen. Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich sehe euch beim Training zu." "Okay, Hermine. Bis gleich", sagte Ron und rannte Harry hinterher zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine ging Richtung Mädchenklo. Sie hatte Myrte ja versprochen noch mal vorbei zu sehen. Doch als sie den Gang betrat und das Wasser auf dem Boden sah, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Schnell lief sie zum Mädchenklo und fand Myrte unter dem Kessel schwebend.

"Was ist passiert", fragte Hermine und versuchte nach dem Spurt wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Filchs Katze war hier. Zum Glück habe ich es noch bemerkt bevor ihr Herr kam und habe den Gang überflutet. Als er hier war, lag seine Katze bewusstlos in der Ecke. Er ist schnell mit ihr in den Krakenflügel gelaufen,  
erzählte Myrte. Hermine sah erleichtert drein, was auch ihrer Stimme zu entnehmen war: "Danke Myrte. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen die restlich Zeit hier zu verbringen, den Kessel Tag und Nacht zu bewachen und keine Minute von seiner Seite zu weichen?"

"Nein. Schließlich wohne ich hier und wenn ich woanders hingehe, habe ich Angst Peeves über den Weg zu laufen." "Danke Myrte", bedankte Hermine sich freundlich.  
"Kein Problem! Der Kessel wird nicht entdeckt werden! Ich bin froh, wenn ich mich nützlich machen kann, Hermine", lächelte der Geist. "Okay. Ich schau heute Nacht noch mal vorbei. "Hermine verabschiedete sich und sich langsam auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. "Ist gut. Ich werde darauf warten."

OoOoOoOoO

Das war es erst mal wieder von mir! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Bis bald, eure EllieSophie. 


End file.
